Trouble With a Buzz
by hirohitoCoruscation
Summary: Trouble with a Buzz is a term used for alcoholics in the barren points of Latvia. It's used quite commonly, and it's rare to NOT hear someone use that term when referring to people with drinking problems. The title is a play on words towards Solluxs drinking problem. "Problēmas ar buzz" is the translation from English to Latvian. Trouble with a "buzz" get it?
1. Prologue

They were just a couple of kids, not even six sweeps old. Eridan Ampora, that one dork of a sea dweller who held a fascination with magic, wizards... writing, and Sollux Captor, the geek who "knew all the code2."

These two were the best of friends. If someone were to not know any better, they would assume the duo to have been that of a moirallegiance. Whoever that someone might have been, they would be devastatingly incorrect. They were best friends, nothing more... Right?

Today was going to be the day in which Eridan would show his friend his writings. He wrote in a royal purple journal, a hardback, book-like journal adorned with red and blue sequins that none other than Sollux himself was responsible for. A thick silky yellow ribbon served as a place holder in his book, it was made this way on purpose- they made it together.

Eridan made it his duty to write in his journal damn near religiously in purple ink, god he loved the color purple. His words were always so full of this power and emotion. He wrote his pain, his sorrow, his anger, his fury, and his joy into this book. He cried into it, and made the tears into songs. He laughed with joy, capturing it like wings of a moth, and transformed them into poetry. He hated life at times, but yet he still found a way to make those clenched fists change his fury into something beautiful.

Two and a half sweeps ago, the young man had promised that when he finished filling the pages he would read aloud what it contained to his dear friend. It was necessary to be honest- if it wasn't for Sollux's support, Eridan would never have even gained enough confidence to keep writing. They pinky promised on it anyways, and you just don't break a promise under the serious terms and conditions of a pinky promise.

Soon, the book was open, his body nestled next to Sollux in a large red blanket. And thus he read to him. Sollux enjoyed every moment of Eridans wavy and watery words, they were a comfort to him until they had fallen asleep beside one another.

Years passed, conversations dissipated, a beautiful friendship grew apart and bitter feelings replaced what had once been so serene. Eridan never forgot his journal though, he thought of its contents often. He would think back to the day he had gifted it to Sollux, and he would remember everything about that day too. He remembered even the small things like the clean smell of the books pages, but most of all he remembered the sparkle in Sollux's red and blue eyes when he learned he would get to keep it.

The yellow ribbon is what he would think about the most... he had made sure to strategically insert the journals silky place holder on a certain page, with a certain poem. This was done in hopes that it would become the first page Sollux would open the journal to. This was the page meant to change everything- He wondered if the lowlife had even bothered to read it. . .


	2. In Which Sollux Has a Panic Attack

Earth was different than Alternia- colorless and boring. What is a world where lusus don't exist? How do you expect to live life happily if you can't even a good nights sleep in a recoopracoon because all they have are these stupid fucking things called mattresses? these thoughts infuriated Sollux.

It's true that his home planet was much more of an interesting place than earth, but he had no option to go back. This was their new universe. Of course, this wasn't the real and original Earth but it was almost identical if not the same as the previous Earth that the humans lived on. It is also just fucking ridiculous that all the "continents" have the same name that they did before.

Uhg! No, let's NOT get into how he knows all this. Let's just say he had to take classes pertaining to the history of the planet. Fuck those classes. Fuck having to do anything to be allowed to live in the U.S.A. Also, fuck the fact that the only way they were even allowed to be considered a race at all to the humans was because of Karkat being exposed to the damn world by Dave and John.

"hold for the the fuckiing applau2e." he whispered to himself.

Sollux didn't like to think about his time in the compound. He never got to see anything and they kept him locked away in an empty metal room. He didn't remember very much of the experience though, because he would drink in order to forget. He refused to admit that it was a problem.

Aradia, His ex girlfriend, had tried countless times to get him to stop. She tried endlessly to somehow intervene. But because of his self abuse and inability to listen, Aradia was forced to leave. She told him that it was impossible for Sollux to love her, if he didn't first learn how to love himself.

He ony had two friends who even talked to him anymore- one he detested and one he detested even more. Karkat and Eridan were just about the only people who still tried to help him. Deep down Sollux was so grateful to have these two in his life. Although they didn't talk to him much Sollux loved it when they did. He would even stop drinking long enough to respond to their calls.

Truthfully, he thinks that he doesn't really hate them. Yeah they had a few bad memories together... Like KK knocking all of his teeth out on accident and ED almost killing him and making him go blind. But that was YEARS ago. he was twenty three years old now but he felt like he was still a child.

It didn't take rocket science to know that Sollux had bipolar depression. He isolated himself from the world and drank his memories away. He would go out to drink often because he lived only a few blocks away from a bar and grill. He didn't have a job but he got his money the easy way. He was a hacker after all, he knew all the codes.

A half empty bottle of vodka was held in both of his hands with a tight grip, as tears ripped themselves from his eyes. He was drinking to drown out the thoughts of the experiments he was put through. It wasn't long before Sollux found himself sitting on the floor, holding his stomach as he heaved out its contents. His face found itself in his own puke while he blacked out.

Sollux woke up under his bed, naked as the day he was hatched. His knees lay against his chest while he stared at the grey skin of the caps. The smell of body oder was strong, but it wasn't something he noticed at all anymore. Sollux assumed that he had stopped drinking about an hour ago and afterwards he decided he would crawl under his bed in fetal position for some reason. He tried to pretend that he didn't exist. At one point or another he had began to suck on his thumb- nibbling at it until it bled.

The thing that got him out of his stupor was a foggy memory. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened. His eyelids fluttered open and then closed again, he tried to remember what he went through lat light. He remembered the color purple, a pair of strong arms, darkness, a bright light and then sleep. His mouth felt sticky, and he rubbed away the drool that had dried on his mouth. His eyes fluttered open again, and suddenly he was terrified.

He wasn't in his house anymore, he knew that much as he lay there a moment trying to figure out where he was. The place was super clean and smelled really good- like vanilla and strawberries. A few minutes passed before the true terror of his situation really sunk in. His heart beat quickly in fear of where the fuck he was. He also had a really bad urge to pee which didn't really help the situation.

A frown formed on his lips as his heart beat faster. He began to panic- he didn't like what happened to him when he panicked so he began panicking over the fact that he was panicking. He was shaking all over and felt like he needed to vomit- "II have no fuckiing idea where ii am." He though while his heart rate only continued to increase. he thought he was going to die, he felt sick and started to cry as his vision blurred. He sat up and put his hands to his stomach, looking at the light purple walls that surrounded him. His vision turned white and grey, like he was looking at a purple world through a scratchy television screen.

He concentrated on his breathing. "Inhale" He thought to himself. He inhaled. "Exhale" He thought to himself once more. He exhaled. The process took longer than it should have, he spent half an hour breathing before he was able to pull himself completely out of the panic and become aware of his surroundings.

As before, he noticed the room was very large and very clean. The walls were purple- like the color of ED's old cape. He lay in the middle a ridiculously large bed, and frowned taking notice that the sheets were purple as well as the comforter. The thought of Eridan played suspiciously in the back of his mind when he noted to himself just how many things in the room were purple.

There were a few non-purple things in the room though. An oak nightstand held a purple lava lamp and a tray of food. In the farthest corner of the room there was a television and an xbox. An oak closet was in front of the bed that lay next to a window. Sollux noticed that the the drapes were also purple- He rolled his eyes and stared out of the it.

What lay outside was nothing he was familiar with, it was obvious he was in an upstairs bedroom- the realization made him curse to himself. The tray of food held bacon, strawberry pancakes, and scrambled eggs adorned decoratively with chives. He had no appetite for food and grimaced just looking at it. A loud sigh escaped his mouth as he pulled a small blanket that was folded neatly at the end of the bed around his shoulders.

"nothiing can hurt me a2 long a2 ii have thii2 blanket." he whispered.

Conveniently he noticed that there was a bathroom in this bed room and he sneaked into it as quiet as he could because, holy fuck he had been holding his pee in for half an hour.

"Thank the pee god2 that II diidn't pii22 my2elf when ii wa2 haviing a fuckiing paniic attack" he said this with irony before he washed his hands.

He looked up in the mirror to examine his grey skin. His hair hadn't gotten a cut in about a year so its black strands shagged a bit around his neck. His four sharp candy corn horns were barley visible through all that hair. He had noticed that he was wearing a shirt. It wasn't the shirt he was wearing when he fell asleep, in fact he had forgotten if he was even wearing a shirt at all during the time. It was a black button up pajama shirt with yellow stripes- his pants shared the same attributes. He looked ridiculous but he was just thankful that it wasn't fucking purple.

The smell of fruit filled his nose making him slightly uncomfortable that he didn't smell like he had yesterday, he smelled like strawberries. Everything fucking smelled like strawberries.

The fact that he was clean meant that someone had bathed him. Someone had fucking cleaned his naked body. That's like a whole sub sandwich full of no.

"II'm gettiing the fuck out of here" he said, looking at his mismatched eyes in the mirror. His huge front teeth making him lisp as usual.

He drew the blanket shield around himself tightly, walking out of the bathroom. He stopped next to the night stand and picked up a silver dinner knife that was probably meant for the pancakes.

"II'M INVIICIIBLE." he yelled in his purple blanket armor, unsheathing the mighty butter knife of power.

"A KNIIFE FOR 2TRIIFE, YOU BETTER THIINK TWIICE."

The door opened then.

"HEY, RAT ASS, I THOUGHT WE ESTABLISHED THAT YELLING IN PURPLE CAPES AND ACTING LIKE A DOUCHE WAS ERIDAN'S THING."

"Holy 2hiit KK."

His cheeks filled with the color of his blood, changing grey into several shades of yellow. Seeing Karkat there actually made him feel relieved. The short troll gave him a smile- a rare sight to see when ever you were around the grumpy little shit head. The nub horned troll walked toward Sollux as if he had important business to attend to. The important business happened to be a very tight hug. He was taken aback when he found himself being embraced by Karkat, unsure of what else to do, he hugged him back.

"I'M GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU'RE OKAY."

"II'm ju2t fuckiing glad to 2ee your annoyiing a22 iin general, Fuckiing chrii2t KK II thought ii wa2 fuckiing trollnapped."

Karkat released Sollux and frowned

"OK, THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO HEAR, BUT THIS ISN'T EXACTLY MY HOUSE. IT'S... ERIDAN'S HOUSE."

"KK why the fuck are we iin ED's god damned hou2e."

"OK... JUST HEAR ME OUT FOR THIS ONE, BECAUSE IT'S OBVIOUS I'VE GOT WAY TO MUCH SHIT TO EXPLAI-"

"fuck yeah you fuckiing have 2hit two expl-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND HEAR ME OUT... BUT FIRST, FUCKING CHANGE OUT OF THOSE REPULSIVE FLESH-CREEPING PAJAMAS. YOU LOOK NOT ONLY LIKE A BUMBLE BEE, BUT ALSO AN IGNORAMUS OF COUNTLESS STUPIDITY."

"Wow KK ii 2ee you've been updadiing your book of "way2 two make me look 2marter than ii actually am by u2iing big word2 that ii don't under2tand."

"YOU SEE THIS IS THE KIND OF SHIT THAT MAKES ME UNDERSTAND WHY NOBODY TALKS TO YOU."

Sollux threw his hands over his head mockingly, pretending to be offended.

"Oh my god you have 2olved the mystery of why poor Sollux ha2 no friiend2, you have won the "congradufuckiinlatiion2, that2 the greate2t thiing you probably ever acomplii2hed" award"

"JUST SHUT UP AND CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES YOU INSUFFERABLE WAD OF HORSE PISS"

The short nub horned troll pointed a stubby finger towards the closet door and turned around. Before he shut the door he told Sollux that he would be downstairs in the kitchen, Sollux replied with a simple nod of his head. He opened the closet door and nearly pissed himself at the unbelievable size of it. It was chock full of clothes. like if he could imagine any piece of clothing- it was probably going to be in that closet.

He grabbed a blue shirt with red stripes and a pair of blue jeans- getting out of the closet as fast as he could. It seemed someone had dressed him in black and yellow boxers too. "Well can't complaiin" He thought to himself as he changed into halfway decent clothing. He left everything else on the floor of the room, heading quickly down the stairs.

When he found himself in the kitchen, sure enough Eridan was there. He hadn't changed a bit-  
He wore a black and blue hand knit scarf, thick framed black glasses, dark purple skinny jeans and an  
expensive looking white button up shirt with four buttons unclasped... when they _probably_ should have been  
buttoned up.

"you look douchey as ever thii2 lovely morniing." he said holding a hand on his head, realizing just how bad of a headache he had.

"sit dowwn, havve some coffee and quit your scornin."

"ii 2ee you're 2tiil a poet." sarcasm filled his words.

"don't you knoww it." Eridan replied, lamely.

A small smile spread across his face as Karkat emerged from behind a blue island counter with a steamy cup of coffee, setting it on the matching blue table in front of him. Pulling out a chair and sitting down, he grimaced at the coffee but decided he should probably drink it because he hadn't had much of anything except alcohol in his system for the past few days.

"Thanks KK."

"DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING."

"what the he-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?"

he watched Karkat place his hands on his hip like some sassy asshole in a romcom.

"YOU ARE GOING TO SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND LISTEN TO EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT."

He waited to see if Sollux would reply, but he didn't so he continued his monologue.

"FIRST OFF, YOUR INCOMPETENT ASS DECIDED IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO CALL ME AT FOUR IN THE GOD DAMNED MORNING. I WAS READY TO FUCKING CUT SOMEONE WHEN I REALIZED... THAT THERE WAS NOTHING ON THE OTHER SIDE... NO VOICE... NO ANYTHING... JUST SOME GROSS PATHETIC SOUND OF SOBBING AND IT FREAKED MY SHIT OUT."

Sollux listened, his eyes scrunched up in pain. He glimpsed at Eridan, seeing him roll his eyes before standing up and disappearing into the kitchen.

"I CALLED EVERYONE I COULD BUT NO ONE SEEMED TO GIVE A FUCK... I'M SORRY THAT I COULDN'T DO IT MYSELF, BUT I DON'T HAVE A WAY TO GET ANYWHERE BESIDES MY OWN TWO FEET. ANYWAYS, I CALLED ERIDAN AND ASKED HIM TO CHECK ON YOU. I KNOW YOU'RE DEPRESSED AND SHIT AND THAT'S PRETTY MUCH A NORMAL THING NOW A DAYS, BUT FUCK SOLLUX, HE FOUND YOU BLACKED OUT AND NAKED UNDER YOUR BED WITH VOMIT ON YOUR FACE AND AN EMPTY BOTTLE OF VODKA GRASPED IN YOUR HANDS. YOU PISSED YOURSELF SOLLUX, DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU FUCKING PISSED YOURSELF? THIS SHIT NEEDS TO FUCKING STOP, RIGHT THE FUCK NOW."

He picked up a spoon from the table and stirred his luke-warm coffee with it. He made a face when he noticed that there were two small red pills next to the cup on the table. His eyes shot up to see that Eridan was back in his spot, he frowned at him but he only got a soft smile and a wink in return.

"OK SO HE PICKED ME UP FROM MY HOUSE LATER AFTER HE MADE SURE YOU WERE OK. TURNS OUT THE REASON HE WANTED ME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE IS BECAUSE HE WAS TOO MUCH OF AN INFURIATING ASSLORD TO FUCKING CLEAN YOU. HE SAID AND I QUOTE "HOLY COW HATS JUST SOMETHIN I CAN'T DO. I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT MY SELF NAKED" THEN HE PROCEEDED TO TELL ME THAT HE MEANT TO SAY "THAT'S" AND NOT "HATS" AND I LAUGHED BECAUSE IT WAS FUCKING FUNNY."

Sollux raised an eyebrow, suddenly more interested in Karkat's narrative. A smirk spread across his lips, as he gave Eridan a suggestive eyebrow waggle. Eridan gave Sollux a glare and an extended middle finger in return. Looking back at the cup, he gobbled down his pain medication with a large swig of coffee.

"I TOLD HIM THAT I'D NEVER STOP GIVING HIM SHIT ABOUT IT AND THEN HE JUST SENT AN "xD" FACE. HE SENT ME AN EMOTICON LIKE SOME STUPID TEENAGE GIRL IN HIGH SCHOOL. A FUCKING "xD" FACE. WHAT THE FUCK."

A short pause interrupted his words before he cleared his throat to continue...

"WE ENDED UP JUST CLEANING YOU TOGETHER. HE HELD YOU SO YOU DIDN'T FUCKING DROWN WHILE HE MADE ME DO ALL THE DIRTY WORK. YOUR BULGES WERE SO... HARD."

It wasn't a good idea that Sollux decided to take another swig of coffee just then. He heard the last bit of what Karkat said and spit his coffee mid-swig all over the table. Dropping the cup in his lap, he started choking as he coughed up the rest of the drink.

His splutters died down as quickly as they started, no one had time to even ask if he was okay "oh  
my god KK." He retorted. "That'2 fuckiing hililariiou2"

Before anything else was said, a towel was thrown is his lap by Eridan, Why the fuck were these two catering to him like he was the prince of asshole lake or something. Giving Eridan a smile this time, he used the towel to get the coffee of of his face, he attempted to clean the table off too  
but he saw that Eridan was already doing this for him.

Karkat just hid his face in his black hair, blushing with embarrassment. Sollux watched the relief in the trolls eyes as Eridan decided to finish the story.

"nothin much happened after that. I dressed you in some decent garments and put you in my guest bedroom so you could sleep. any questions?"

"How long wa2 ii a2leep for?"

"Don't wwory Sol, you wwere only asleep from four in in the god damned mornin, to three this fuckin afternoon. Nothin could wwake you up if wwe really wwanted to try. anythin else?"

"where the fuck are we?"

"My house, in WWashinton"

"you took me out of 2tate?"

"Only for your benefit Sol, obvviously you are still completely pathetic and need me to make sure you don't die or somethin."

"Oh plea2e ED you know you brought me here ju2t 2o you could get to look at my fiine a22 whenever ii turned my back on you"

"Sol that's a givven, I can't help but mention somthin about that "fiine a22" wwhen i get a look at that  
lowwblood booty"

They both laughed- and for the first time in a long time Sollux felt good, he hadn't laughed like that in what seemed like forever.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY, GOD DAMN"

Karkat threw his hands over his head and walked toward the front door.

"THAT'S IT I'M OUT, SMELL YOU BULGE SUCKERS LATER"

"KK, grow up" He said before Karkat opened the door and walked out.

"FUCK YOU SOLLUX GOD"

Sollux laughed because Karkat used god as a title. He was literately just called "SOLLUX GOD" by Karkat. Eridan shared his laugh, his face on his table with his hands covering his head. Sollux held his side in fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"ED we have to giive hiim 2hiit about that later."

"Sure thing, Sollux god."


	3. In Which Ramen is Made at Four AM

After much bickering and arguing, Eridan had convinced Sollux to stay at his house at least until the following day. Sollux didn't say anything about it, but Eridan knew that the only good reason he had to go home was because he wanted to drink. In retrospect that wasn't even a good reason at all. The day was spent where they actually did things together instead of try to kill one another.

Eridan wasn't the same troll that he was as a teenager. He got over himself quite a bit. He still took pride in the color of his blood... but that wasn't because of the hemospectrum anymore- Eridan was just really vain and completely narcissistic. In other words, he was horns over heels in love with himself and he happened to just really like the color purple.

This troll was flamboyant: extravagant and what not. His hair was entirely black, except for a soft centered patch of purple. His horns were quite large as well, they stuck up proudly out of his head- they curved backwards and then back up. They were perfectly sexy horns for a perfectly sexy troll.

Anyways, the day was spent doing entirely normal everyday things such as: arguing over who cheated at board games, getting caught eating food from Eridans refrigerator, arguing over who cheated at video games, forcing Sollux to try expensive but strangely delicious food, arguing over who cheated at cards, Sollux forcing eridan to drink a cup of honey, and lastly they headed off to bed.

Sollux had spent three hours in Eridans guest room tossing and turning. He tried to slow his breathing, he tried flipping the pillow over, getting rid of the pillow, laying on like three pillows at once, getting up to use the bathroom and even splashing water on his face. No matter what he tried he couldn't sleep. His head hurt like hell and he hadn't had anything to drink to make the bad thoughts go away.

He hadn't had any particular bad thoughts though, just familiar feelings- like the sick feeling he felt after they drugged him and stuck him with needles as he slept. Thankfully his stomach lurched at that moment, pulling his mind away from that particular train of thought. He suddenly realized how hungry he was.

At one point in his life he might have have cared if it was wrong to go through peoples food at four in the morning, but that's not what he was thinking about as he found himself walking down the stairs. He crept into the kitchen, turning the light on as he made his way to the refrigerator.

The contents in Eridans fridge were disappointing to him when he opened it. Some eggs, fancy cheese, some expensive meats, fat free milk and strawberries littered its contents. He shut the door almost as soon as he opened it so he could open the freezer.

Looking around he noticed that Eridan had a lot of frozen strawberries, everywhere fucking more mother fucking strawberries. WHY WERE THERE SO MANY STRAWBERRIES IN HIS HOUSE?! He looked and saw some frozen yogurt, some hamburger and- Jack pot. Eridan had popsicles. Not the shitty bargain brand dollar store popsicles, we are talking the expensive huge as fuck authentic Italian ice kind of popsicle. Fuck Eridan if he got caught taking a yellow one.

Using his front teeth he ripped off the top of it so he could push some of it out and chew. It was lemon flavored... disappointing- but still good. Setting the popsicle down, he continued to raid his friends kitchen by opening the door of his pantry. This place was chock full of food (he knew where he was headed if there ever was an uprising of the undead.) He didn't stay in there long because right away, among all the random soup cans, he spotted a box of instant ramen noodles. Oh yes, he was so making ramen at four in the morning.

The ramen flavor he decided on was a chicken one, hell yes. He then started to search around for a pot, witch was located under Eridans Stove in a metal storage drawer. He filled it with water and put the noodles in it too, setting it on the stove to boil. It was now his mission to find a bowl. He opened a cabinet on the right, above the sink counter- bingo.

"well that wa2 more ea2y than it 2hould have been" he whispered to himself before sitting down in a kitchen chair to finish his popsicle.

When he heard the bubbles from his spot on the table he got up to stir his ramen and put it in his small white bowl with a silver fork. He poured the excess water into the sink and turned off the stove, leaving the pot on the burner. He added the packet. He sat back down. He was about to eat his masterpiece of noodles.

"WWhat the fuck?"

Temporarily a pang of fear shot through Solluxs body and made him shiver. The feeling passed and he ended up just pulling a fork full of noodles to his mouth then turning to look at Eridan, as the noodles hung halfway out of his mouth. Suddenly he wasn't so hungry- he was scared that Eridan would tell him he would need to go back to sleep.

"WWhy the bloody fuck are you eatin ramen at four in the mornin?"

"2hut the fuck up ED II wa2 hungry."

"AT FOUR IN THE MORNIN?"

"ye2" he said, staring blankly as he watched the gills on Eridans face waggle in irritation. "why the fuck are YOU up at four iin the morniing Eridan?"

"I... wwanted to check on you to see if you wwere ok. I saww you wweren't in bed and it scared me alright?" Sollux noticed that Eridan didn't have his trademark scarf around his neck, so he took the time to inspect three slit holes on either side it flare open and shudder as he exhaled... he looked really huffy.

Sollux didn't reply for a while as silence filled the room. He felt like a little kid who just got in trouble for eating frosting out of the container with his hands. Eridans face turned from that of irritation to that of concern when he saw the frown form on Solluxs face.

"Wwere you unable to sleep?"

Sollux gave a nod.

"You can sleep on the floor in my bedroom if you think bein wwith someone might help."

He smiled and nodded again.

"II actually thiink that would help a lot. II dont know why II diidnt thiink two a2k... no weiird 2hiit though ok ED?"

"No wweird shit wwhatsoevver, that wwould not be a proper wway to treat a god"

A grin spread on his face as he held back a smile. The same thing happened to Eridan before they both lost it and started laughing again.

"He 2ounded liike a fuckiing twelve year old holy 2hiit!"

His eyes watered and he held his hand over his side, his face turning yellow as he laughed harder.

Soon enough their laughs died down and Eridan offered his hand, telling Sollux to just leave the bowl on the table. Any other time he would've been totally ok with grabbing his hand, but for some reason it felt kind of personal now. He knew if he didn't take his hand though Eridan would notice that he wasn't blushing because of laughter any more. So he grasped it quickly, making sure to make sure he did it as unhomosexual-like as he could. Then... their fingers interlocked.

Remember that Sub sandwich full of no? Yeah it was full of like a boat full of no now. There was so much no in this boat that it wasn't even the boat. This was the "Fuck This" Ocean. He blushed so furiously that it was impossible for Eridan not to have noticed, but it seemed he actually didn't when he pulled Solluxs hand forward, forcing him to follow single file up the stairs to a room across the hall from the one he was staying in.

It was pretty much the same as the one he was staying in, but the smell of that pink fruit was much stronger and the bed was larger. There were also a few posters of his uncommonly weird interests. Some anime poster with a bunch of gay as fuck looking males positioned in front of the map of the world stood large and proud against a poster of some dorkish looking robot trio- steam punk band thing.

He looked at more of Eridans stuff while the seadweller began to pull several blankets out of a cabinet and set them on the floor next to the foot of his bed. There were little things like bottles of cologne and tiny bottles of lotion littered around the room. Surprisingly a majority of the bottles were vanilla scented instead of strawberry scented like his whole damn house seemed to be.

"Hey ED what'2 wiith your freaky ob22e22iion wiith thiing2 that 2mell liike 2trawberiie2?"

Eridan looked up at him as he asked the question, while he set a few pillows down for Sollux. He was to tired to even give him a proper explanation, so he just flipped him off and slid into his bed.

"I didn't choose the thug life Sol, the thug life chose me. Noww turn the light off before I cut you wwith me thug life skills."

Sollux just gave him a look that said "Wtf did i just hear?" but Sol's facial expression wasn't seen by Eridan so he just shrugged and obeyed the request to turn the light off. He pulled off his "still-sticky-from-coffee" T-shirt then snuggled happily into the blankets, hopeful that he would be able to sleep.

A frown slowly began to grow deeper and deeper into Sollux's face as a number of things kept him from sleeping. He was unable to get comfortable as he tossed left and right for long periods of time. Not even fifteen minutes into his hour of painful floor battles, he heard the light sound of Eridan snoring from above him. He was cold, uncomfortable and a tiny bit scared now, knowing that Eridan was asleep.

Quietly, he stood up from the makeshift bed, pulling a green blanket Eridan had taken out for him over his shoulders. His hand gripped a pillow that he ever so carefully set onto Eridans bed. He peeled back a corner of the covers carefully and scrunched up his face as he tried his hardest not to wake Eridan while he snuck onto his bed. After much careful maneuvering and holding of breath, he successfully got under the covers and was close enough to Eridan to feel his warmth. E.

Eridan awoke to the warm, wet feeling of a hand between his legs. A moan escaped his mouth when he realized there was also a very tentative pair of lips kissing at his neck, he could tell that his gills had been licked too- on account of how soaking wet with spit they were.

It took a short moment for him to realize what was happening. He knew from the warmth range of his blood that it was Sollux who was touching him like this. He let out a whimper as he realized just how okay he was with the whole situation. He bit his lip and smiled- Sol was going to fuck him.

Teeth nibbled at Eridans ear while he felt the sensation of what had to be at least three fingers inside of him, skillfully fingering his nook. He had no idea anyone could be so wet, never in his life had he produced this much slime at one time. Then again he had never had anyone touch him like this before at all.

Sollux Pressed his hips lightly against Eridans ass. It was then that Eridan discovered that, yes, Sollux DID have two bulges- Two very large, very slippery bulges. A gasp left his mouth as the fingers slid themselves out from his purple nook and two large tentabulges replaced them- rubbing against his opening at their leave. This was to much for him,. His hand shot backwards in surprise of how good it felt to him.

Unfortunately that motion ended with Eridan back handing Sollux in the face and he watched in horror as Solluxs hands shot up to his Nose. Almost immediately his right arm shot away from his face like a bat out of hell. his whole body turned away from Eridan whilst he sat up on the bed.

"Jegu2 chrii2t what the hell!"

Sollux examined his hand and Eridan found himself blushing at the sight. His purple slime was just about covering his whole hand as his head turned slowly towards Eridan, horrified at the sight.

"Im so sorry Sol"

"Eriidan Ampora, Why iin the bloody fuck diid you let me do that two you! why diidnt you wake me up?"

"wwait... wwake you up? Sol I wwoke up not evven a minute ago to you tryin to fuck me!"

"2o you fuckiing hiit me?"

"No that wwas on accident."

"Waiit ED you mean two 2ay that you were LETTIING me do that?"

"Uh... wwell... To be fair I didn't knoww you wwere asleep! And i just wwoke up I wwasn't thinkin straight alright!"

He watched as Sollux absentmindedly put his face to his hands and he shot his head right back up at the feel of slime against his face.

"AH FUCKIING FUCK FUCK!"

Eridan had to keep back a laugh as he watched Sollux wipe his hands off on the blanket and the purple off of his face with the same one. It was only a little while later when he calmed down and took a deep breath. Sollux looked at him again, yellow covering his face.

"II... II have thii2 thiing... iit-iit'2 a real thiing. I hate two have two tell you thii2... iin thii2 way, but... Eriidan... I have 2ex wiith people iin my 2leep."

He blushed

"II had no iidea iit would happen toniight though... iim 2orry ii have two go now."

With that he watched Sollux get down from his bed, he bit his lip as he caught a glimpse of Sollux's cute butt before his shirt covered it up. He nearly face palmed himself for getting distracted so easily- there was no way he was letting Sollux leave, at least not without a ride.

"Sol! No! You are not leavvin this house wwithout a fuckin ride home."

"ED, Pii22 off, where are my pant2?"

"Sollux you livve in the next state ovver, there is no wway im goin to let you wwalk from here to Athol. That's like a bajillion miles from here!"

"Fuckiing watch me ED."

"Sollux oh my god stop bein a fuckin idiot."

"Yeah 2ure thiing, once you 2top beiing a liitle biitch."

Eridan frowned and pulled the pants sollux must've pulled down back up and jumped off his bed. He had no reply to Sollux other than having a pair of clean purple jeans thrown at him.

"II'm not weariing the2e."

"Oh stop bein a little bitch Sol."

Sollux groaned and pulled the pants on, Eridan realized then that his friend didn't have any shoes. He knew there was no way he could walk that far without dying or something anyways, so the fact that he had no shoes on- really sealed the deal.

"You havve to get a ride Sol, you havve no shoes."

"AHDIIFH2HJERFERBBNGAAAAH! FIINE"


	4. In Which Eridan Thinks About Sollux

Rain pelted the roof of His car as he turned on the heater to warm it's passenger. The ride home was one done in silence. They exchanged no words, no faces and nothing so much as even eye contact. Though the two were silent no words were needed to agree that the radio wasn't going to be turned on.

He pulled into Sollux's driveway, and without even saying goodbye Sollux took a leap into the rain- even though he possessed a lack of shoes- and ran to the front door of his house. Eridan grimaced at the ugly thing that was his friends home. It seemed to be a two story house with a definite need of redecoration. The blue paint was peeling away and rust seemed to cover anything metal on the whole property.

His heart pumped quickly when he noticed Sollux stare at him with his shiny Red and blue eyes and wave to him. Eridan waved back nervously and smiled, glad that his friend had at least acknowledged that he did in fact exist. The action of pulling out of his driveway was done in dismay, because he had hoped that nothing would fuck this opportunity up. He had the chance to fill up one of those stupid little squares again, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to let Sollux fill a quadrant.

A smile spread over his face as he heard his phone go off from his pocket- hearing the sound that informed him that Karkat had sent him a text message. When he got to a stop light he opened it to read what it said and quickly replied before the light turned green.

"HEY ASSHOLE, I BET YOU TEN BUCKS THAT SOLLUX TOPPED LAST NIGHT."

"Oh Kar youre just jealous that you can nevver match the wwonderful toppin skills of Sollux god."

"NANANANANANANA GOOD. ONE."

"Wwas that supposed to be a song or somethin? hey keep wworkin on it and maybe i could pay you to make it my neww company jingle"

"YES! WHY DON'T WE JUST DO THAT! LET'S SEE... IMAGINE IT TO THE THEME MUSIC OF SAILOR MOON! A THOUSAND GAY AS FUCK LOOKING HOUSE DECORATORS SURROUNDING A GIANT FUCKING ICE SCULPTURE OF ERIDAN AMPORA "THE ANGEL OF HOUSE DECORATION" NA. NA. NA. NA. NA. NA. NA. NA. GOOD. ONE."

"So Sol is God and I'm an angel? Sollux God and Eridan angel wwoww inform the press"

"NO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP I DONT NEED YOUR LIP YOU FESTERING ASS BLISTER I JUST... WANTED TO KNOW HOW SOLLUX IS DOING"

He wasn't able to reply right away and he didn't feel like getting into a wreck so he waited until he got home to answer the message. He unlocked the door of his house and wandered up to the guest room to pick up the mess Sollux had made there. He started a load of laundry before he headed down stairs and cleaned the bowl of ramen from the table as well- putting it away.

Surprisingly he enjoyed how it felt to clean up someones mess, because it made him feel somewhat less alone. Maybe he would ask him to come over again sometime, so he could clean up more bowls of ramen and popsicle wrappers from wild food escapades at four in the morning. He frowned at the thought though. He probably wouldn't be able to talk to Sollux again after what happened...

The stairs creaked as he ascended their plush purple carpeting. He did this solemnly and over-dramatically while he contemplated why life had to be so unfair, especially to him. Why do the bad things always have to happen to him? Life is so hard and uneven! Like when you microwave a burrito and only half of it is warm but like the other half is still all frozen and gross and stuff. Yeah that's pretty much what life is... Life is a weird burrito.

Eridans laugh filled the air as he realized where his train or thought just headed too. Sollux would've thought the burrito thing was funny as hell... Ouch- There goes another pang of pain and embarrassment at the thought of Sollux. The top of the stairs came too soon while his foot lifted in attempt to climb another step that wasn't exactly there. Turns out Eridan tripped up the stairs.

"Ok this is the third damn time I havve tripped up the stairs this wweek" Eridan said to himself. "Fuck, Sol wwoulda had a laugh at that" With a frown he picked himself up just to sigh and walk into his room. "WWhy can't I stop thinkin about him"

Talking to himself was a thing Eridan did excessively, it made him feel less alone when he heard the sound of his voice- it helped him to cope with how lonely he got at times. Hoping that it would help him feel better, Eridan forced a smile onto his face- and it did help... a little. what should he do now to pass the time? He felt angry and tired and right now Sollux was probably drinking an unnecessarily large bottle of alcohol.

"I hope he's ok... I'll nevver evver be able to showw my face to him again though." He said with a sigh. "I wwont evven text him after this holy fuck." Continuing the thought on what he should do in order to pass the time, he thought of a shower. Yes, taking a shower is a perfectly good idea, so he might as well use up some of his time to take one.

"Showwer time, showwer time, gonna take a showwer wwith my showwer time." He muttered shamelessly in a sing song demeanor. He then removed his shirt revealing more grey skin and three gill slits on the sides of his rib cage right above his grub scars. Then he pulled down his pants along with a purple pair of boxer-shorts and bundled his clothes up to where he could throw them into his laundry hamper.

The art of throwing clothes into a hamper is a hard thing to be good at, but Eridan had been doing a great many years of practice when it came to laundry basketball. The fact that his clothes fell perfectly into the basket proved the point. He lifted up his fingers and made a finger gun out of them, pretending to shoot the basket then lifted it up to his mouth to blow off the fake smoke it made.

"So smooth" Eridan said to himself with a wink to his glorious reflection in the window. "Oh yes, Eridan Ampora: simply the smoothiest." Eridan knew that if someone were to know what he did in his spare time he'd probably have to shove a wand down their throat... permanently. He stopped his dreadfully abnormal dilly-dally and opened his bathroom door. He checked himself out in the mirror a little before he pulled back the shower curtain, stepped inside and turned the warm water on.

The sigh that left his mouth as the water soaked his hair was that of pure joy. It felt good to have the water drip over his skin after the events of the past few days. He flipped his hair backwards to get it's purple and black strands out of his face and let the water flow over his back. Humming to himself, he began to shampoo his hair with his salon brand strawberry scented shampoo. Sollux certainly knew what he was talking about when he said Eridan had an obsession with strawberries.

Damn, he needed to stop thinking about him or he'd get light headed and fall over right here in the shower. Eridan stuck his head under the shower head and massaged the water through his hair, clearing it of any lingering soap bubbles. His mind betrayed him though as it strayed to the thought of Sollux again. He thought about what Sollux had done to him this morning and bit his lip hard.

Images of the way the forked tongue had licked his gills and how his nook had been so satisfied with those three wonderful fingers filled his mind. The water dripped down from his hair to his back and over his rear end. He couldn't help but run his hands down his own chest and waist and then press his palms against his pelvis, while his tentadick grew large at the thought of how hard Sollux had pressed his bulges against his wet nook.

What would have happened had he not hit Sollux? What if he had let him press one of those glorious yellow bulges inside of him? He shuddered at the wondrous thought, rubbing his thumbs against the base of his bulge to coax it out. Once large and fully out, he took hold of it, letting his mind flow back to that of Sollux.

He wanted Sollux so badly and he needed to do this- he needed to imagine Sollux's hands all over his body and his lips against his own. A soft whimper left his mouth as he kept his grasp on the base of his bulge- drawing his other hand up across the length of it, then quickly back down.

As a young troll he learned early on that when it came to masturbation, that two hands worked better than using just one. The thought of Sollux touching him the way he was touching himself right now clouded up his mind while he began wringing his bulge around with his hands like it was a wet rag, pressing his palms against himself firmly. He imagined that his hands were Sollux's as his bulge wrapped itself around his left one- leaving his right hand to finish the job.

The water poured gently over his bulge while he let his right hand wander up it's length to the tip of it. "Oh god." He bit down harder on his lip, knowing how close he was to his orgasm. This was when he gave up on caring about the masturbation technique- he needed to cum as soon as possible. His left hand still held the bottom of his member as he beat at it wildly-his palm swiftly rubbing itself against it's sensitive skin. He squeezed his left hand hard against himself and cursed.

"Oh f-fuck Sollux." He whispered before he reached his well fought for climax. He let the slime pour out of him and onto the floor of the shower with a heated moan of pleasure. He quivered and took deep breaths, trying hard to calm down after what he had done to himself. Eridan hadn't touched himself that way before- yeah sure he had masturbated but never like that.

Eridan waited for his body to finish pouring out slime, and watched as the last of the purple poured into the shower drain. A deep breath was taken and slowly let out before he could finish his shower for the reason he got into it in the first place. He couldn't believe he let himself say Sollux's name like that...

His hand moved to turn the water off then pull back his purple shower curtain. His left foot left the tub and his right foot followed suit. He took a step forward to gain access to the towel rack, shuffling through them until he found the largest purple one he had, just so he could shove his face into it and let out an exasperated sigh.

The towel dried his face off, so he unfolded it's length before wrapping it around his lower body and making his way to his bed. Fuck getting dressed- he had a long damn day. Unfortunately for Eridan, that was when his phone went off from his pants in the laundry basket. How many times had Karkat saved him from putting his cell phone through the wash? He couldn't even count if he wanted too.

It was self explanatory that Eridan would get up out of bed so he could fish for his phone in his pant's ass pocket, then go back to his bed in order to answer Karkat.

"HELLO?"

"OK TEXT ME WHEN YOU GET THIS BUT IF SOLLUX IS STILL THERE YOU GUYS SHOULD COME OVER. IF HE'S NOT YOU SHOULD STOP BY ANYWAYS... IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE IVE EVEN SEEN YOU GUYS AND I THINK ID LIKE TO SPEND SOME TIME TOGETHER."

"LIKE MAKE OUT DINNER TOGETHER OR SOMETHING."

"*OUR"

"OUR OUR OUR OUR I MEANT OUR"

"Holy Cow Hats Kar! you seem to want to havve a casual make out dinner wwith me."

"I accept the wwonderful ocasion ;)"

"WHY DO YOU SEND FACES! ONLY CHICKS YOUR AGE SEND FACES! CHICKS AND GAY MEN!"

"Kar Im a huge gay you insensitivve douche"

"Wwhats wwrong wwith bein gay! A few years ago wwe didn't evven knoww that that wwas evven a thing and noww you havve to go around makin fun of me for somethin ivve just recently been able to come to terms wwith and be proud of... not my fault im not pansexual like evverfuckinbody else wwe knoww"

"i am genualy hurt"

"wwhats wwrong wwith not findin females attracivve?"

"ERIDAN"

"SHUT"

"UP"

":"("

"GOD DAMN IT ARE YOU COMING OVER OR NOT?"

"on my wway Kar... but Sollux isn't here anymore"

"OH JOHN IS GOING TO BE HERE TOO... HE SAID HE'S HAVING HIS SUPER DUPER NON HOMOSEXUAL GIRL PROBLEMS AGAIN"

"FUCK EGBERT AND HIS SHIT GIRL PROBLEMS"

"Wwe all knoww you wwant Johns dick Kar"

"THAT... ISN'T TRUE."


	5. In Which Mario Karts is Played

The next fifteen minutes were not spent walking across the street to where Karkat lived. The next fifteen minutes were spent in a panic due to Eridan misplacing his glasses- not that it wouldn't have taken Eridan 15 minutes plus just to put his hair up, but it would. He thought of the possible places he could have left them after leaving his car.

The washer and dryer was a plausible location as seeing that he had done laundry earlier, but that only reminded him that he needed to dry the clothes he had previously washed. The man in distress paused and looked around to make sure there was absolutely no chance of them being there. He knew that most people looked at his glasses and assumed automatically that they possessed no lenses, but they really did in fact have lenses and he needed them to see.

Eridan sighed and his lip trembled, almost being reduced to tears. He drew in a shaky breath and held it there for a few moments before he was calm enough to release it. "Fuck!" He yelled out to himself in frustration. "Wwhere are they?"

"Dowwnstairs maybe?" He continued his commentary to himself while turning his head to the stairs. This would be so much easier if he could see right now. In no time, he found that his legs had not hesitated to bring him all the way down to the bottom of his stairs. The prospect of not wasting any more time dropped however, when Eridan saw the full length mirror he kept on the wall in his living room. He didn't bother to get fully dressed yet so he wore only a pair of purple briefs while he stopped to check himself out.

Did he not have the right to look upon something so glorious? After all, he WAS very attractive. He wiggled his fins in approval at what he saw in the mirror- Man he would love to have his glasses on to get a better look at that booty. "FUCK!" He cursed out loud. "I NEED TO STOP THIS AND FIND MY FUCKIN GLASSES!" He started to look around, ignoring the mirror... There are many people who would not have been able to blame him though, for he was quite the work of art.

This time around, when he looked through the living room and kitchen to turn up empty handed, he didn't try to stop his lips from quivering or cease the action that was soon to occur within his eyes. His breath slowed and his chest hurt- he felt like a child crying over spilled milk. It was bound to happen sooner or later considering that he just let Sollux walk away from him again without at least saying something about his feelings. Looks like he just needed something small to happen, like loosing his glasses, to push him over the edge.

Helplessly, he blinked in a foolish attempt to remove the feelings that blurred his vision. Instead of blinking them away- he only succeeded in forcing the tears from his eyes faster. He sat down in the living room in his favorite arm chair. He would have continued to cry like a little kid had he not sat on something small and rectangular. Eridan frowned, he had just sat on his glasses didn't he?

Eridan had sat on his glasses.

A laugh escaped from him when he realized just how silly it was for him to be crying over a pair of think framed glasses. Eridan pulled them up from under his legs and hastily put them on, for he had taken quite some time already just to find his glasses when he was supposed to be invited to someones house. He didn't feel like being rude to Karkat and showing up late. Too bad it would probably take a half hour to get his clothes on, and his hair put up.

He successfully made his way to his room once more and predictably he took around fifteen minutes to decide what he should wear- black shoes, a purple argyle scarf thrown over a red, cotton, button up shirt and black skin tight jeans. His hair was a different matter and it took much longer for him to put up. It's a good thing that Eridan was very patient when it came to his hair because most girls would have broke down crying at least three times by the time he was finished styling it so the purple streak could stand boldly out for all to see.

Eridan was unusually proud of himself today for getting ready in such a short amount of time. For one thing he didn't even take two hours to find a suitable pair of jeans to go with the shirt that took him half an hour alone just to pick out. He took an hour -_an hour-_ to get ready to see Karkat and his weird human friends- this in itself was a record breaking accomplishment.

It was around three in the afternoon when he finally found himself running out of his door to walk over to Karkat's place which was only a few blocks away from his own. Why hadn't he gone over to hang out with Karkat more often? Especially considering how nearby he had lived to him for quite some time now. In less than five minutes Eridan's hand was knocking on Karkat's door and he was greeted with a grumpy glare from his red-blooded friend.

"OH SO HE'S FUCKING ALIVE."

"Yeah, sorry Kar... I misplaced my glasses. If you havven't already gathered it, I kind of need them to see."

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE. JUST... GET YOUR STUPID ASS INSIDE."

The door closed behind him easily and at Karkat's gesture to a shoe rack, he removed his shoes nervously. Karkat made his way into his living room full of mismatched furniture and really terrible carpeting, and from what he noticed John was there playing a video game with another kid Karkat hadn't mentioned would be there. It was probably just Dave. Eridan pushed his thick glasses up the bridge of his nose so he could get a better look at what they were playing. It was Mario Karts... how can two people be laughing while playing Mario Karts? That shit is some serious gaming! He didn't think they'd be laughing for long once that blonde kid who might possibly be Dave, gets punched in the arm for setting all those fucking banana peels right in front of John's kart.

Eridan walked into the living room- his suspicions were proven right when he saw that it was indeed Dave who was royally kicking John's ass at Mario karts. He paused before, as quietly as he could, taking a seat next to Karkat on the couch. He was slightly terrified when he noticed the multi tap was plugged in on his PS2. They were going to make him play Mario Karts weren't they? Oh hell, coming to Karkat's house was a _really_ bad idea.

The game Mario Karts was the reason he never made any new friends for long. He would always kick everyone's ass, royally. No one could hope to beat Eridan in a Mario Kart-off, He is simply the best there is. Eridan hadn't played in a while though, maybe he would still be good at it... if he could avoid getting served by Dave.

"Hey Karkat! Do you have anything to drink?" John asked with an excessively cheery voice.

"GET IT YOURSELF EGBERT. YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE WINNING ANYTIME SOON, STRIDER IS KICKING YOUR ASS."

Eridan watched as John began to stand up with a groan. He seemed to be a bit tipsy and he assumed that Karkat had probably convinced him into drinking a beer or something. Not that Eridan would know, he didn't drink at all himself. He gasped when John looked at him and let out a surprised yelp.

"What the fuck is that!" John yelled, holding his hands up to his face.

Karkat looked over to where John's eyes seemed to be pointing at, over at him.

"OH THAT? THAT'S ERIDAN AMPORA, YOUR ROYAL FISHBREATH AND COCKY ASSHOLE SEADWELLER."

"That's not vvery nice, I am fuckin fabulous, you peasant."

"Oh my god Karkat he talks so weird!"

"I am right here John, I can hear wwhat you are fuckin sayin."

John didn't reply to him, he just walked up to Eridan and grabbed his ear fins, causing Eridan to flail in surprise.

"Wwhat the fuck do you think you are doin!"

"I've never seen a troll like you before I was curious what these flappy doo dads are."

"Those are my ears you dumb fuck."

Eridan growled, and slapped away Johns hands. He watched as John frowned and walked towards the kitchen to open the fridge. Turning back to watch the screen, he noticed Strider staring at him through those out of style shades with a condescending smirk on his face.

"Wwhat the fuck are you starin at?"

"Oh' Dave said coolly "Just his royal highness, Forgive me for staring at your majestic purple hair. My eyes do not deserve to look upon such a glorious bod, adorned in such clothing that only shows your fabulous fashion sense."

Eridan may not be the smartest, but he most definitely wasn't a dipshit. He knew every word out of Dave's mouth was that of raging sarcasm. Alright, Eridan could play that game too.

"Mr. Strider? Are you by chance complimentin me on my said... glorious bod? Havve you not taken note of your owwn? Wwoww Davve you surely must not owwn a mirror because then maybe you wwould learn to keep your mouth shut wwhen it comes to complimentin royalty. You don't need to because you are far more glorious than any royal blood to evver exist."

Dave let out a laugh, giving him a thumbs up and turned his attention towards Karkat.

"Hey, Karkat, I like him. He's not the total ass you give him all that credit for."

He still felt really uncomfortable but the rest of the night passed smoothly as they played the game. It was really only Dave and Eridan playing one on one for the most part. He chose to be Bowser and Dave was obviously Mario. They seemed pretty much tied but once Karkat and John fell asleep Eridan got his ass handed to him on Rainbow road. Dave made sure he fell off at least six times before he got so frustrated he threw the remote on the couch.

"Fuck you Davve!"

"Hahaha! Hey I'm the Mario Kart god. Don't be such a kill joy you probably just need a nap."

"Alright, I swwalloww my pride. You obvviously owwn at this game and I need to step of your Mario Kart swwag."

Dave stood up and stretched then walked over to Karkat who was snoring loudly. He watched as Dave picked him up like a husband would his wife on her wedding day and walked up the stairs with him in his arms. _that was weird_ He thought to himself as he looked over to john, who's mouth hung open while he snored. It was a such a terrible sight that Eridan's lip curled back and he shuddered, hoping that wasn't what he looked like when he slept.

He knew where Karkat kept his blankets so he knew he might as well help the stupid fuck while he had the chance. Eridan picked up John easily and placed him on the couch. The whole time he was gone to get a blanket from the cupboard John just kept snoring. As he set the blanket over John he saw Dave appear from the stairway with a smirk.

"Be careful you might catch Egbert disease. It's the worst, makes you turn into an unironic nerd who likes shitty movies."

Eridan shook his head and frowned.

"So... uh... are you gonna take his guest bedroom?"

"Nah I'll sleep in his room by his bed so I can scare the shit out of him when he wakes up. I have this great idea that has to do with furbies"

Eridan raised his eyebrows and made a face at Dave."Those creepy fuckin things better not be anywwhere near me tonight or so help me you wwill havve to shovve a pipe in your throat just to breath for the rest of your fuckin life."

"Don't you worry your fancy purple hair. It's Karkat who will shit his pants, not you."

Dave stayed downstairs for a little bit longer, while Eridan climbed the stairs to see if he could remember where Karkat's guest room was located. He remembered easily but it was a sad and messy bedroom. Looked like Karkat hadn't bothered to clean it for quite some time.

He took off his glasses and set them on the table next to Karkat's bed. Slowly he pulled back the covers, then climbed onto the mattress. Eridan had never really had any sleeping problems so it was normal that he fell asleep almost instantly before drifting off into a dream. He would have remembered what the dream was about, had he not been rudely awakened by his phone in the middle of it.

"Fuck! wwhat time is it?" He asked to no one as it rang.

He reached for his glasses, and fell off the bed when he realized he was still at Karkat's house and not his own.

"Fuck!"

His hand reached for the end table once more and he pushed his glasses on his face. The clock on table read 6:38 and he groaned knowing he had only slept for three hours. The phone stopped ringing so he pulled it from his pocket to read the caller ID...

"...Sol."


	6. In Which Sollux Needs Some Help

Sollux wasn't all to sure about the intense feeling he had to make Eridan aware that he still wanted him to stay. His eyes lifted to the car that was about to pull from his driveway, and he slowly lifted his hand. He was not really thinking about what it was he was trying to accomplish. The car started to pull away as he opened the door to his house, entering slowly. He did not wait to see if Eridan had waved back.

Internally he fought the need to panic. The chance he was unexpectedly given to get close to Eridan again was entirely ruined because of what happened. He'd probably never see his Eridan again. His heart beat fast while attempting to fight away the burn in his eyes that was soon to lead to tears. This feeling was terrible because of how things used to be. After Aradia left, Eridan was there for Sollux. Eridan talked when no one else would, even Karkat. He was never too busy to talk to him and comfort him about the things he went through. Eridan was the one who would show him the light when the darkness seemed to be endless.

The truth is he got over his love for Aradia about a year ago because of ED's compassion and empathy towards Sollux's broken heart. There are things Eridan had done for Sollux that Aradia never did and he couldn't help but feel bad for taking advantage of that. He took advantage of Eridan almost all to often, always asking him for all that attention. Honestly, he craved Eridan's attention and it scared Sollux... How could someone he used to wish dead, now be someone he wanted to have attention from all the time?

Oh god this was so fucking embarrassing. Sollux was aware that he needed to talk to Eridan, but he pushed the thought away. No, Eridan isn't even home yet. He wasn't going to talk to Eridan... not yet. Talking to Eridan was not an option right now, not with all the recent events that have proved to make him look like an idiot. He felt like a jackass, Sollux had learned nothing from his misadventures at ED's home... He only learned to make a complete and never ending fool of himself.

He touched the cluttered shoe rack that sat next to the wooden divider between the doorway and his small dining room. He guessed that's what it would be considered. The room was very small but it contained a table, he had always guessed that was good enough to call it a dining room- Beige carpet and all.

Sollux realized that by touching this simple object, his fear had dissipated. He was home now with no reason to fear what was going to happen in the future. He never had to talk to Eridan again if he wanted. He could go back to how things used to be... just himself. All by himself, that's how things were going to be from now on.

He wiped a hand across his forehead "ye2... ii'm fiine." he said, trying to convince himself that those words were true.

He turned and walked to his room without thinking about what he would do when he got there. He opened the wooden door that had been abused for many years by his angry punches and drunken kicks at its structure. The holes in his door was hardly anything he cared about anymore- there were too many things just like that in his life to start caring again. Dim light flowed onto his face from the other side of the door as Sollux stepped nonchalantly inside. Like a zombie, he walked to his computer desk; sinking into his swivel chair like nothing had happened.

This was it, he was back home. Shouldn't he feel better? Usually being alone brought Sollux at least some sort of indescribable comfort, but here he was: still depressed. Eridan didn't matter that much did he? Things can go on as they used to right?

Oh, who was he kidding? Nothing was okay and everything was just awful. Eridan wouldn't forget this... he'd get a call from him eventually no doubt. The phone would ring, Sollux would pick up. Eridan and his stupid voice would be there on the other line asking him about "how he was doing." or "if he was okay."

Nope, fuck this. He needed a drink. He needed to drink a lot and he needed booze. "II 2hould

grab my wallet..." he mumbled aloud to himself.

And grab his wallet he did. He also found it to be a considerably smart idea to actually slip on a pair of sneakers before heading out into the rain again. Yes... nice job Sollux. You figured out how to put on your shoes.

Sollux didn't bother to change back into his real clothes, but it might have been a good idea as seeing that Eridan's fashion sense was more outrageous than that of Kanaya's. Kanaya was a Jade blooded troll who really had an eye for fashion... but it did get out of hand sometimes. She was still pretty though, and wore her outfits very well.

Sollux took a deep breath before opening the door of his home once again. He had expected rain but found that the ground was only just damp. The sun filtered its way through the many trees in his quiet neighborhood. He was glad that the place was quiet because more often than not places like this have daily struggles of gang violence and muggings right outside your doorstep. Not here though, because the state of Idaho was actually very nice.

"IIdaho ii2 really niice... Tree2 are the 2hiit!" He said to himself. "Tap water ii2 actually driinkable. You're not afraiid of crazy a22 bug2 tryiing two kiil you all the tiime. IIt'2 not 2cary two touch any of the plant2 becau2e they don't make you diie... IIt al2o doe2n't make you want two kiill your2elf becau2e iit2 not humiid a2 fuck out here all the damn tiime. And plu2 you can go swiimiing iin lake2, becau2e the water ii2nt all 2hiit diirty!"

Looking up, he was greeted to see an old woman with a large handbag, giving him a look of concern. Her face looked as if it was saying something along the lines of "there is something fucking wrong with him." He quickly jogged past her and from then on decided to keep his commentaries on an internal level. That was very embarrassing for not just him, but everyone who probably heard him talking. Wow... he should probably just never talk again. Ever.

It took very little time to walk to the bar & grill that was located only a couple blocks away from his home. It took very little thought to open the door and take a seat in front of the counter in one of those stupid stereotypical little red bar stools that complimented the white tile floor and green seating booths. Sollux never found interest in sitting at a booth before... that was where the families and people with friends sat. As far as Sollux knew, that isn't where he belonged to say the least.

Sollux was a regular. They knew what he wanted and he had it in no time. A shot glass and a bottle of vodka stood in front of him, no questions asked. He opened his wallet and pulled out the required money, not that he even cared how much he pulled out- The bartender knew to keep the tips, no matter who was on shift.

He couldn't help but feel embarrassed sometimes. Deep down he knew that this wasn't really the person he is. He used to be so different and... not like this at all. Just a bipolar kid who flew off the handle every once in a while... and one who really cared for his friends. Sollux couldn't even remember where most of them were anymore. Fef probably lived in the damn ocean somewhere and god knows where Aradia ran off to. Vriska... Kanaya... Tavros... Gamzee... Terezi... for fucks sake he never even talked to them when he DID have the chance to do so. He treated them so bad and most of them didn't even have enough conversations with him to deserve to be pushed away like that.

Enough thinking. His hand gripped the bottle and he pushed the glass to the side. This may have been embarrassing to one who cared, but it seemed Sollux was running out of good reasons to give a shit why anyone's opinion should matter. To drown out the thoughts faster, he drank straight from the bottle... Actually he was drinking pretty fast. Yeah this was a bad idea. Sollux would you mind putting that bottle down? You're being kind of an idiot right now. Did you not learn anything from pissing your pants? What about vomiting all over yourself then waking up in a strangers room? ...Yeah, apparently you didn't really learn to much.

"Uh... Sir?" A voice, he thought he heard a voice."Sollux?" That was... a familiar voice was it not?

"Aradia?" Sollux mumbled, but the word was quiet and not able to be heard. He cleared his throat a little and spoke up "Aradia is that you?" His eyes opened, but he saw no familiar goat shaped horns or beautiful long black hair. Instead he saw a young lady with pig tails and dorky braces. She was a troll because of the three pronged horns on either side of her head. He contemplated for a moment what her blood color might have been, but dismissed it. He really didn't care.

"Oh no I'm not Aradia. I'm just a fan." She said with a sweet smile. It was comforting so he trusted it and returned the smile. "Don't you think you should sit up? You've been resting your head on that counter for quite some time."

He didn't reply but he did peel his face away from the counter. He had drool dried on his face but chose not to really care, wiping it off only to be polite to the person he was talking to. Hiccuping, he smiled at her, his yellow blush spreading over his face.

"II'm 2ollux! iis niice two meet you!" Though he was obviously intoxicated, his words were still able to be understood.

She stuck her hand out and giggled. "I'm Carrival, nice to meet you too!"

Sollux shook her hand quickly before she even got the words all the way out of her mouth. He took the picture of him she was holding out of her hand as well as the sharpie, and signed it with his name. Fucking Hussie and that web comic. Everyone knew who he was now. I guess that's the least of his problems... the fan art, fanfictions, and fake Facebook RP accounts are what really gets to him. The internet is a dark place. A very dark place.

He signed the paper and handed it back to the girl. She looked speechless. She opened her mouth to speak but she only just blushed and smiled. "T-thank you s-s-so much." She closed her mouth and looked down at the picture in her hand. Sollux hopped down from the bar stool, almost loosing his balance and falling to the floor. Oh man he really had a lot to drink didn't he? He snorted out a little laugh and winked at the girl before he walked outside.

"Holy fuck." was all he could say when he walked outside of the bar. It was very dark outside and it seemed to be pretty late. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Phone. The clock read 2:59

"... three iin the morniing."

"Do you need a ride home?" The girl was right behind him. Hadn't he already taken care of her? Dude no. There is no way Sollux would get in the car with some random chick. That's fucking dumb. Drunk or not drunk, he knew not to be _too_ retarded.

"No, II wiill be fiine ju2t walkiing home. Thank2." He didn't want to be around any fans tonight so he decided he would begin walking home. With that Sollux turned, jogging quickly away from her. He stopped and turned around in a very dizzy manner after running a fair distance. The girl was gone but Sollux didn't feel okay at all. He really needed help but didn't know what to do. He started breathing hard, and that wasn't because of the running. He was really, really scared. It was dark, he was alone and he didn't think he could walk home.

He got up and ran back to the bar, with crossed fingers, hoping that woman would still be there. But when he arrived he discovered that she had already gone. Sitting down on a yellow parking space divider, he cursed. The parking lot was deserted and not a soul was in sight. It was eerie to be outside this late at night and Sollux shivered in fear of what might be out there. Why was he so scared? Nothing is fucking out there, just stop fucking with yourself Sollux.

He bit his lip, trying to hold back his urge to sob. He bit down hard enough to draw some blood but he ignored the sharp pain. He scanned his mind for ideas on how to get home but only one stood strong in his mind. He had no other choice, he needed to get back home he couldn't stay in this stupid parking lot all night. He needed to go home. That's all he wanted. He just wanted to go home. He lifted his phone to his face, took a deep breath, and called Eridan Ampora.

The phone seemed to ring for an eternity. His mind wandered as he let the fear of talking to Eridan pump through him. Would he be angry with him for calling so early? Would he even pick up the phone? He tried clearing his mind of those thoughts but only failed the procedure miserably. Then, the ringing stopped. Voicemail.

"Uh. Hi This is Eridan, and I'm not avvailible for call right noww. so just leavve your name and a message. Unless you are a fuckin dick wwho wwants to givve me shit. because if you are just callin to be an annoyin bitch ass, I wwill find you and I wwill cut you."

There was little reaction in Sollux other than a simple eyebrow raise. And he waited for the beep that meant a message needed to be sent. A few seconds passed before he realized that the beep had already played. Clearing his throat he started a shaky whisper.

"...Ampora... II really need your help."

The phone saved the message as it was closed by Sollux's shaky hands. He knew Eridan would help him, he just knew it. He was actually pretty responsible and smarter than Sollux used to think that he was. A minute passed. His phone rang. In that moment he knew that things were going to change.

His entire life was now compiled all into this very moment. This was his chance. He could see Eridan again. He could start over and apologize. He could- Pick up the phone before it stops ringing. Oh that is a good Idea Sollux, Bravo.

It was within moments that the send button was pressed and a conversation was started. Eridan had agreed to pick him up and take him back home. He also stayed on the line for Sollux the whole drive, just talking. Sollux didn't feel like participating all that much, but at his request Eridan had told a story while driving to Sollux's location.

The story was one about a man who owned very rare and very beautiful butterflies. They would follow him wherever he went and would never leave his side. One day this man had committed a very serious crime- He had murdered his wife for sleeping with another man. When he knew he was a wanted criminal, there was no other choice for him but to protect his butterflies. He knew they would die living on their own and any other person who caught them would treat them poorly.

So the man decided he would swallow his butterflies, so they could fly around in his stomach while he lived in prison. Sure enough a man came to take him to jail he, to serve a sentence of forty years. When he was given food he would only eat little bits at a time to make sure he would not harm the delicate creatures. When he drank it was only in small sips so he could make sure their wings did not get wet.

His life went on and in forty years he left his prison cell. He coughed up the butterflies that had lived in his stomach for so long in an instant.

"Noww tell me, havve you evver had the "feelin of butterflies in your stomach?"

"... Ye2 ED. II have."

It wasn't long before eridan pulled in next to him, and rolled down the window. Sollux opened the door and stepped inside. It was very quiet for a moment but Sollux broke it by clearing his throat.

"Hii ED... II gue22 II have 2ome apologiiziing two do." Sollux said, his shoes tapping nervously against the car floor.

The purple and red shoes Eridan wore beneath his light blue flannel pants shivered the same way Solluxs did as he tried desperately not to just open his car door and run. "... Sol... no you don't havve to."

Sollux pursed his lips, keeping his mismatched eyes in front of him towards the wide expanse of darkness that covered the empty streets. Just darkness and trees stood before them, unadorned with anything truly remarkable. They were just stupid trees what did they matter? Though the rain had picked up again he knew it wasn't very windy. Otherwise every little leaf on the branches would be quivering in the shadows just like his legs seemed to be. Eridans hand on his shoulder only breifly caught him off gaurd, but he brushed his arm away, turning his attention back to the trees.

"Sol are you ok? Do you think wwe should get goin?" Eridan offered. "You aren't lookin to good. You look like a twwenty dollar wwhore."

A single eyebrow was raised over a red eye at the comment, those red and blue eyes stared straight into Eridans. "ED, although II appreachiiate the "2upport" II really ju2t want you two hear me out allriight?"

A small smile spread over his weary, yet very beautiful face. "Eridan... II'm 2o 2orry for ju2t leaviing liike that. II'm al2o 2orry for getting angry at you for 2omethiing that wa2 all my fault. You're a wonderful per2on de2piite how II u2ed to treat you. II don't want you to 2top Eriidan. II really... ju2t need you to be your2elf and stay your2elf alriight? To be hone2t... II thiink that iif iit weren't for you, II would have offed my2elf a long tiime ago."

Eridan let out a huge sigh "Sol, it's okay to feel upset for wwhat happened, but the truth is you did wwhat anyone else wwould havve done givven the situation. I'm just as guilty as you are for howw things wwent. I'm also sorry Sol. Wwe should probably just take you home noww."

"Yeah. That 2ound2 liike a good iidea."

"Thank you for callin me Sol, it really means a lot."

Sollux's smile spread wider when Eridan started the car. He knew he had gotten his chance back. Maybe he could get to be with ED after all. Wait... what was he thinking. He really must have some hangover to be thinking things like that about Ampora.

"Thank you for answeriing ED, iit really mean2 a lot."

Sollux was surprised at how fast Eridan got him to his house, but he managed to swallow his surprise fast enough to invite Eridan inside. It was easy to convince him, though he expected it to be much harder. Eridan was more than willing to join Sollux into entering his small home. He knew that he was going to stay the night weather he asked if he could or not, so he just walked into the kitchen and started to boil water because he knew Eridan liked tea. He knew Eridan liked tea, A LOT.

"What kiind of tea do you want fii2h face?"

"Chamomile, you filthy parasite."

Sollux smiled softly at the clever insult as they walked into the living room and hurried to the couch. Sollux sighed as he sunk down into it's cushions, biting his lip again. He felt the urge to cry once more, but not for too long, because he felt Eridan's hand on his shoulder again.

"It's okay, Sol. Holy shit. Stop freakin out, let's just wwatch T.V. and forget this evver happened."

Sollux pushed his hand away once more, only this time it was done with a smile of appreciation. He stood up, mentioning to Eridan that he would be right back. Sollux was only gone for what seemed like half a step before he returned proudly with a bottle of strawberry wine.

"II wa2 never really the wiine kiind of guy, but II know you liike 2trawberrie2. II wa2 2aviing iit, but now 2eems liike an oportuniity worth takiing... 2o you want 2ome?"

"It's strawwberry wwine Sol. _Stawwberries_. Of course I fuckin wwant some." Sollux popped off the cork, taking a seat next to Eridan again as they each shared a gulp of the bubbly substance.

"I ju2t can't believe II diid that two you. After all you have ever done for me and II ju2t leave you, wiithout even 2ayiing thank you." He took a sip and then snickered. "God ii alway2 treated you bad becau2e II knew you liiked me."

Eridan barred his teeth at Sollux and growled "I do not! that's ridiculous! I'm a good friend to you that's all... and I'm not as desperate I used to be."

"Waiit II'm 2orry, plea2e.. ju2t calm down. II'm 2orry... II ju2t thought, you know... becau2e of how niice you 2tarted beiing two me..."

"Wwell you wwhere wwrong then wweren't you Fucktard?"

"Oh well 2hiit wat2on! Although all the clue2 are obviiou2ly poiintiing 2traiiT two Ampora2 ragiing purple bone bulge, iit appear2 he ii2 not iin fact guiilty of wantiing 2ome of that 2weet caaptor a22." He laughed at his joke more so than he had laughed before, causing Eridan to grow purple in the face.

"I'm not interested in you Captor!" The blush spread over the sea dwellers face only causing Sollux to laugh harder.

"Diid I touch a 2oft topiic Ampora? Oh, come on! Are you 2eriiou2ly mad riight now?"

"Look, Sol there's just some things, actually quite a feww fuckin things, people shouldn't fuckin joke about. Alright?"

"II2, iit 'cause you really do has 2ome attaction towar2s me? Lookitchuuuuuuuuuuuu, your face is like a fuckiing plum Ampora. Ha. ohohoho god. You look liike II ju2t walked iin on you naked or 2omethiing." He had been drinking from that wine bottle quite a bit through the whole conversation. He was getting drunk again, and a bit hostile.

"Sol... I'm just upset because I actually... do havve a crush on somebody."

Sollux gripped the front of his shirt and stretched it downwards at hearing such news. He should have known better than to fall for some rotten spoiled brat highblood. "Tell me who iit ii2 ED." he said through a fake grin.

"It's nobody you wwould knoww Captor" He growled.

"2o? That'2 not what II asked now ii2 iit diip2hiit? II'd liike a fuckin name you 2tupiid fuck."

He coughed and choked on his drink of wine. Eridan wasn't about to tell Sollux that he really did have romantic interest in him. That would mean swallowing his pride and admitting to years of denial and... sexual frustrations. Nothing came to mind as he though of what to say to the angry looking troll in front of him.

He smiled a smile that bore no humor, it was entirely unconvincing, but Sollux was to drunk to tell the difference. "Oh... just some guy."

"II a2ked for a name Ampora!"

"Simon.''

Sollux stared at Eridan waiting for the rest of the name.

"Camille"

The muscles in Sollux's jaw flexed. "II gue22 II don't know who he ii2. But he 2ound2 liike a fuckiing pu22y."

"Sol I just really need somebody... I've never really had... I mean... I'm still a vvirgin Sol."

Sollux's hand found it's way up to his face as he let out a loud chuckle and a snort to go along. "Waiit, what diid you fuckiing ju2t even say?"

He took a sip of the stawberry wine and expressed his liking with a sigh."Sol, you knoww just as wwell as I do that I am a vvirgin. I'vve nevver knowwn wwhat it feels like to be lovved by another person."

"Have you ever even kii22ed before ED?"

"Once but it wwas terrible and I really don't wwant to talk about it."

"Vri2ka?"

"Oh god let's just not go there."

"ohohohoho ED tell me all the juicy detaiils about vri2ka2 freaky 2piider liip2." He laughed again, pushing Eridan on the shoulder playfully.

"She pretty much just made me do it." He turned a mortified glance up to the ceiling. "She hurt me you knoww? She kissed me right after she told me she wwas bored of me. She did it because she wwanted to steal my first kiss, so could nevver givve it to anyone else."

Sollux pressed his lips tight together, taking Eridans hand in his own. "Oh god ED... II never even knew how rough 2he wa2 on you. But lii2ten two me. 2he ii2 ju2t 2ome bargaiin brand biitch you can fiind for a diime a dozen. 2he may have taken from you an experience, but she can never take from you the feeliing you wiil get from the real per2on you love. One day you are goiing two fiind that per2on Eriidan and they are goiing two treat you the way you de2erve. Hey, who know2 maybe iit'2 that 2iimon boy for fuck2 2ake2! Go out and fiind that boy, kii22 hiim. Experience what you were meant two experiience. Don't dwell on what wa2 taken away from you."

Eridan frowned, staring into Sollux's beautiful eye's. "I don't knoww howw to kiss Sollux."

Sollux looked down and bit his lip "Well iit's easy, you ju2t open your lip2 a liitle... and... ju2t..." He leaned foward, breathing hot air over Eridans neck before planting a gentle kiss over Eridans collar bone. He blushed when he earned a whimper from Eridan, pulling away quickly before things got to far.

Eridan ran a hand through his hair, before picking up Sollux's right hand and hovering it over his lips. "Like this Sol?" His tongue licked Sollux's middle finger and he kissed the front of it with the same gentle sweep as Sollux had.

"Uh huh." He said with a blush. "You used your tongue and everythiing... niice work Ampora. Ju2t put more liike... roughne22 iin tho2e kii22e2. Gentle ii2 only niice for a liitle biit. Then you gotta do that whole biipolar mood 2wiing thiing."

"I'll be sure to remember 'Bipolar mood swwing thing.' Sol" He laughed weakly while he placed his hands over Sollux's waist. He leaned forward to kiss Sollux's cheek. He was getting woozy and felt very warm. He wasn't sure to blame the wine for the way he was feeling, or how bad he wanted to shove his tongue in Sollux's mouth. His mouth traveled upwards, laying a kiss on his temple, and another on his forehead.

"Ampora.. that'2 good... you... you can 2top now."

"Can you showw me wwhat a real kiss is like Sol? Can you showw me howw t-"

Sollux placed a finger over the seadwellers mouth and nodded. "Ju2t thii2 once Ampora."

Eridan had only a moment to wonder why he had felt a gentle pair of hands sifting through his hair before Sollux's mouth was on his own. He tried hard to feel everything he could feel in this moment. It was so overwhelming but he managed to give a suck on his lower lip. Sollux whimpered a little and responded by opening his mouth. They were kissing and it was fucking wonderful.

He almost yelled out when Sollux pulled away from him, blushing almost as hard as he was.

"T-that'2 how iit'2 done."

"Sollux... please... Don't stop."

"Eridan..."

"Sol..."

Sollux pushed Eridan below him, gently straddling his waist. He found himself inches away from Eridans face. "Are you okay wiith thii2?" He said while removing Eridans glasses.

"You're so close Sol... p-please don't evver go. Just stay here on top of me and Nevver leavve."

In reply to Eridan's strange drunken plea, Sollux sucked Eridan's tongue into his mouth. He didn't understand what was happening right now. Didn't Eridan just say he liked someone else? Why was he so eager to be kissed by him? Whatever the reason, he didn't want to stop. He pressed the front of his pants against Eridans waist and moaned into his mouth.

The feeling must have been mutual because Eridan's back arched against the legs that had him straddled. They continued to make out like this for quite sometime until Sollux pulled away once again. He looked down at the troll below him, running his hands along the underside of his shirt.

"ED. youuuuuuuuuuuure blu22hiing."

Sollux shuffled back a little, his legs now on either side of Eridan's knees. He pushed Eridans shirt upwards, licking the bare skin that he exposed.

"Niice grub 2car2." He said, running his hands over them.

A sharp intake of breath could be heard as Eridan gasped. He was very sensitive there, he really wasn't lying about being a virgin was he? He was ready to continue when he heard the whistle of the kettle in the kitchen.

"2hiit!" he yelled as he rushed into the other room to turn it off. He hurriedly fixed their teas in a flustered manor and was about to turn before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and a familiar weight shirt from behind him.

"Sol?" Eridan questioned, walking backwards to the couch. "I'm... vvery tired."

The words that he wanted to say were non existent. He could not get over how adorable it was to have Ampora totally act like a helpless girl right in front of him. He wanted Sollux to cater to him? Man talk about good house wife material. A smal smile spread across Sollux's face. The smile turned into a chuckle and soon enough he was having fits of laughter just imagining the look on Eridan's puppy dog face.

"Oh god Ampora you are 2uch a giirl!"

Eridan only stared into Sollux's hair blankly- he was way to tired for this. He didn't care to much about Captor's attitude so he just yawned and sat back down on the couch, bringing Sollux down onto his lap. He laid down awkwardly on his side as Sollux was still sitting on him. It was only seconds before he had fallen asleep.

Sollux's laughs died down as he sat above Eridan. He watched him for a while, before carefully stepping off of him, setting down their drinks, and stepping towards his cabinet. He returned to Eridans side with a large red blanket that he tossed over the other as gingerly as possible.

A sigh escaped his mouth while he knelt down next to the couch near ED's face. He looked like a child when he slept. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes closed like a little angel. The smile that had been on Sollux's face ever since Eridan had come back into his life only got bigger as he gawked at the troll on his sofa.

"Fuck you ED for beiing 2o fuckiing cute." His left hand brushed the hair away from Eridan's forehead, then rested it there against his cheek. He kissed him lightly in the place he chosen to brush the hair away from, then taking one of Eridan's hands in his own, he fell asleep.


	7. In Which Karkat Misses the Old Sollux

Sollux shook his head in discontent only moments after he awoke. How silly of him to expect Ampora to have actually

stayed there with him until morning. It did however impress Sollux all the same. How much will power did it take for someone to purposefully wake up before someone else, just so they could avoid seeing that person the next day?

Ampora did it though. He did it with Sollux right by his side and he did it with only a few hours of sleep. It would not have surprised his romantic pursuer if Eridan had also possessed quite the headache from the strawberry flavored wine they shared.

Or at least Sollux had assumed as much looking at the half empty bottle of wine he had sitting on his coffee table. Maybe he was just getting paranoid... he was pretty drunk last night so it's only natural to have very vivid dreams.

Sollux heaved a sigh in an attempt to comfort himself from his wandering thoughts. He began to wonder if it really was all a dream and ED never actually took him home. Maybe he didn't even go to the bar that long? I mean he had to of at least gone or he would have been able to remember things more clearly.

He decided he would give Karkat a call to see how he was doing. He didn't feel like asking Ampora about it just in case

something altogether embarrassing happened two times in a row. After all KK always enjoys talking about "relationship stuff"

Uhg! how he was not looking forward to having his grumpy asspants voice yelling into his soul. Yes, because that's the power

of Karkat's voice. He yells right into the souls of the people he is conversing with. Sollux snickered lightly under his breath

whilst he searched for his primitive Earth phone.

Fucking Earth shit sucks! He missed his husktop so much. The serious hacking he could do on his computer was top notch. No one could beat Sollux in a Hacker-off He was simply the best there is. It was a few moments later when Sollux was able to locate his phone in the cushions of his sofa. He immediately opened it to find that Karkat had actually already attempted to contact him earlier in the morning when he fell asleep... possibly with Eridan but he wasn't to sure of that.

Sollux opened the first message folder in his phone and quickly slid his finger down over the screen to find the first little chat bubble that indicated the start of Karkat's flood of messages. Man that guy can talk. He'd probably have much more to say on the matter in person rather than through some communication device.

The messages weren't the normal pesters that annoyed the shit out of Sol though. They were the concerned kind of messages that reminded him just how much Karkat actually cares about his friends., despite how many things have happened between them... Karkat even made amends with Eridan after everything he had done. It must have been really hard for him considering how terrifying it was to watch the deaths of his good friends happen right in front of him.

Well here goes. Just what did Karkat decide to send to him this fine morning? Sollux looked down to the screen of his phone to read it's contexts.

HEY SOLLUX THERE IS KIND OF A PROBLEM

UH... YEAH IF YOU GET THIS PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU KNOW WHERE ERIDAN IS

OK YEAH THIS SEEMS WEIRD I SHOULD PROBABLY *DEFFINATELY* EXPLAIN THIS MORE

OK SO I INVITED AMPORA TO COME OVER TO MY PLACE ALONG WITH JOHN. JOHN BEING THE LOVELY FRIEND HE IS DECIDED TO BRING DAVE THE FUCK TARD ALONG WITH HIM BUT THAT IS A WAYS AWAY FROM THE INITIAL POINT I WAS GETTING TO

HE STAYED THE NIGHT AFTER PLAYING SOME VIDEO GAMES THAT I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE ENTIRELY SUCKED AT... WELL WHEN WE WOKE UP AND DECIDED TO CHECK TO SEE IF HE WAS ALIVE WE FOUND THAT HE WAS MISSING

WELL ITS NOT TO MUCH OF A BIG DEAL RIGHT? _WRONG_ ACTUALLY BECAUSE HES NOT AT HIS FUCKING HOUSE EITHER

PLEASE TELL ME YOU KNOW WHERE HE RAN OFF TO ITS NOT THAT SAFE HAVING SOME CREEPY FISH MAN OUT IN THE WILD TO ANTAGONIZE EVERY TROLL OR HUMAN HE SEES WITH HIS OBNOXIOUS FLIRTING ATTEMPTS.

OK THAT WAS JUST A JOKE I THINK WE ALL KNOW HES... SOMEWHAT GROWN OUT OF THAT.

SHIT FUCK IM SORRY SOLLUX IM SPAMMING YOU WITH SHITTY MESSAGES THAT DONT ACTUALLY PERTAIN TO ANYTHING AT ALL

SHIT I JUST DID IT AGAIN

AND AGAIN...

FUCK IT KEEPS HAPPENING

LAKFHLASJFLKSAHFLKAJLFJ!

FUUUUUUUUUUCK! OK SOLLUX JUST TELL ME WHEN THE FUCK YOU SEE HIM OR AT LEAST THAT YOU HAVE GOTTEN THESE MESSAGES. AND PLEASE DONT READ THESE WITH THAT FUCKING LOOK ON YOUR FACE

):B

It was to late. Sollux had made that exact look on his face about seventeen times while reading the text messages his short friend had conjured up. Time to see about how he was going to reply to , he'd try to do it... carefully.

2hiit kk you 2tiill talk more than a wookie on methemphetiimiine2

2hiit that2 not how you 2pell that word its

mii22ii22iippii

*methamphetamiine2

how do ii 2tiil manage to 2pell thiing2 wrong when ii have thii2 quiirk. 2ometiime2 iill stiil get tho2e fuckiing 0'2 iin my wriiting from when aa used two actually giive a fuck about me.

oh well ii gue22 iit2 stiil ok two have swiitched back two my old quiirk becau2e of good ol biipolar dii2order.

yeah iim not 2ure but ii thiink we were together la2t niightiit ii2 all a liitle hazy... ii thiink... i mean we may or may not have kii22ed

WHAT

THE

FUCK

DID YOU... LIKE

WAS IT INTENTIONAL DID YOU ACTUALLY KISS HIM

JESUS CHRIST WHAT WAS IT LIKE

DID YOU LIKE IT?

no kk ii 2aiid we may havenot "oh yeah me and ED totally 2ucked face on the liiving room couch."

and ye2

ye2 ii diid

OH MY GOD ITS ABOUT FUCKING TIME SOMEONE KISSED HIS LONELY ASS. DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?

nothiing to talk about kk

ju2t a haze really

iif you want you can come over and maybe we can take a look around my hou2e together and maybe your con2tant pile of que2tiion2 could help me two remember at lea2t somethiing about my e2capade2.

YEAH... FINE SURE THING. I THINK JOHN MIGHT BE WILLING TO GIVE ME A RIDE BUT HE WONT STAY... SO I MIGHT HAVE TO STAY THERE FOR A WHILE BEFORE I CAN GET A RIDE BACK. IS THAT ALRIGHT WITH YOU?

iit2 pretty much fiine wiith me a2 long as you dont iinfect me wiith whatever dii2ea2e that ha2 kept you 2o 2hort all these year2.

FUCK YOU

AND ILL BE OVER SOON

fuck me? oh kk you would liike that though.

CAPTOR

STFU

It must have been early when Eridan took his leave, because the air had reached the dew point causing the grass to be covered in a thin sheet of frost. It might have been a silly thing to do but he purposefully walked along the grass just so he could hear the crunch of the ice crystals breaking beneath his feet. The detour ended as quickly as it started when he found himself quietly opening his car door. Once inside he started it just as quickly as he pulled away.

Sol was going to have a hard time understanding why he decided to leave but as long as Eridans attempts to avoid him were successive, he wouldn't have to worry about his own romantic pursuit towards Sollux. It was a crooked way of trying to push romantic fantasies away but how could he help it? Sollux was what he wanted yes, but how could he ever let it happen without making a total fool of himself... Like he seemed to have been doing for the past few days.

Eridan decided against driving home and instead he decided to buy a soft taco. Fuck yes soft taco's from Taco Bell. He went through that drive through and got that fucking taco and he ate it. Fuck yes. Ok... No... This is stupid. It was actually a way more uncool story when he got the taco. It was more like "Fuck. I'm really emotionally conflicted right now so I'm going to put a taco in my face and eat it at an empty park with a bunch of asshole seagulls all over the place."

And yes when asshole seagulls was the terminology Eridan had used, it was quite thoroughly accurate. It was a challenge trying to eat it so he was only able to take one bite of it before just throwing it out to them so he wouldn't die of asshole seagulls.

Fucking asshole seagulls.

"IT'S NICE TO KNOW THAT AT LEAST SOMEBODY KEEPS THEIR HOUSE AS CLEAN AS MINE." Karkat said sarcastically while taking a seat on the couch.

"Well that'2 iit." Sollux said, ignoring Karkat's statement. "that'2 the whole 2tory. ii hone2tly don't thiink he wa2 ever here at all."

"YEAH YOUR STORY DOES SEEM PARTICULARLY FLAWED BUT COME ON SOLLUX DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU WOULD EVER WILLINGLY MAKE CHAMOMILE TEA... EVER?" Karkat's rebuttal did make sense to Sollux, considering that the kettle and tea packets sitting out were undeniable proof at least some of his story was credible. "THAT SHIT HAS BEEN SITTING IN YOUR CABINET FOR A LONG FUCKING TIME. I DON'T EVEN THINK YOU ACTUALLY EVEN HAVE THE ABILITY TO LIKE TEA, OR EVER DID."

"That'2 not true kk." Sollux replied with a smirk. "Tea ii2 fanta2tiic a2 long a2 iit'2 got the riight amount of honey iin iit."

"LET'S NOT FORGET THAT'S HOW YOU DIED ONCE."

"Don't eat the miind honey kk. Don't eat iit. IIt'll getcha. IIt'll kiill ya dead kk."

"CAPTOR THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU... THERE IS SO MUCH FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU."

"Look2 liike you 2olved the my2tery we have all been 2o very eager two have 2olved. II have gold star 2tiicker2 that have been 2iitiing iin my cabiinet for a long fuckiing tiime. Do you want one for your 2ucce22?"

"CAPTOR THAT'S FUCKING RIDICULOUS YOU KNOW _DAMN_ GOOD AND WELL THAT IT'S _FUCKING_ TRUE. DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK **_HMM! YEAH MAYBE I *DO* HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM THAT I SHOULD PROBABLY TAKE CARE OF SOMEHOW BECAUSE I ACTUALLY HAVE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT ME AND WANT TO SEE ME LIVE FOR THE NEXT EIGHTY YEARS!_**GOD DAMN IT SOLLUX CAN'T YOU AT LEAST LOOK AT THIS DRINKING PROBLEM FROM OUR PERSPECTIVE? CAN'T YOU TELL THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU? DIDN'T YOU NOTICE HOW FUCKING HARD ARADIA TRIED FOR YOU? SHE TRIED SO HARD. SHE TRIED UNTILL SHE WAS AT THE BREAKING POINT. SHE GAVE UP AFTER TRYING FOR YOU SOLLUX. SHE GAVE UP BECAUSE YOU WERE TO STUBBORN TO EVER ADMIT YOU HAD A PROBLEM. YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE IT IN YOU TO ADMIT THAT YOUR MENTAL DISORDER WAS GETTING IN THE WAY OF ANYTHING! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING YOU PHSYCO ASS?"

Sollux didn't have it in him to respond. Karkat was right. He did have a problem but why now of all times was he finally able to admit this to himself? He felt like telling Karkat to leave but what good would that do? He had nowhere to go and it would only make things worse. He decided to do only what he thought was best.

He stared blankly at Karkat, his frown was like a perfect line drawn to show the unhappiness he felt at the time. Karkat could read the anger welling up inside of his friend just by the look on his face. It was with a more gentle tone when Karkat decided to speak again.

"SOLLUX... I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT SOMETHING ABOUT YOU, EVEN KNOW, IS MUCH HAPPIER. I KNOW DAMN GOOD AND WELL THAT YOUR YEARS OF TALKING WITH ME ISN'T WHAT HAS GOTTEN YOU OUT OF YOUR DEPRESSION. IT WAS WHEN YOU FELL ASLEEP IN A PUDDLE OF YOUR OWN VOMIT WHEN YOU CHANGED. YOU WERE WORRIED THAT YOU WOULD HAVE ACTUALLY DIED. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT THE SUICIDAL PART OF INSIDE OF YOU ISN'T AS STRONG AS THE PART OF YOU THAT WANTS TO SURVIVE. YOU'RE A FIGHTER SOLLUX. WEATHER YOUR STUPID ASS WANTS TO ADMIT IT OR NOT. THERE'S A MAN DEEP DOWN THERE WITH A HEART THAT'S BEATING WITH STRENGTH. I WANT YOU TO TAKE THE TIME TO LOVE YOURSELF WITH THAT HEART. ONLY THEN WILL YOU BE ABLE TO GIVE YOUR LOVE TO OTHERS AGAIN. JUST LIKE YOU USED TO. I MISS THAT SOLLUX. I REALLY REALLY MISS THAT."


	8. In Which Ampora Goes About His Buisiness

From the end of the shopping isle, he watched Karkat and Sollux walking past from the other side. He was thankful the light was so dim or else they might have seen him there. Eridan wasn't about to allow himself to be seen by them after how hard he'd been working for the past week to stay away from Sollux. It was very late and it would be only a few hours before the sun was up. The windows did let in some illuminations but that was the most useful bit of lighting the store possessed, as several of the old light bulbs flickered recklessly.

He watched as Sollux trailed behind Karkat, whom anyone in the store could probably hear yelling at Sollux for being "so bitching depressed." Eridan couldn't help but blush at the small glimpse he caught of Sollux. He thought about saying hi but he decided against it, instead he hastily slipped off to the nearest check, out so he could purchase the ingredients he needed in order to cook what he had planned earlier to make. Strawberries were not part of this recipe but his cravings made sure that he would pick up the largest box that they had.

It was with little time to spare that he found himself rushing out to his car. He assumed that Karkat must have been staying with Sollux, otherwise he probably wouldn't have been in the area at all. Opening the door of his car he lingered on the thought of what they might have been doing together. Hopefully Karkat and him weren't dating... He was instantly jealous of Karkat and how much time Sollux had probably been spending with him. He grit his teeth together and threw his things into the back seat. Oh how he would strangle that midget if his suspicions were proven right.

It was probably a 100% chance that they had seen his car parked there because there had only been about ten cars in the lot at the time. With a sigh he started his engine and drove back home. He had gotten a few texts from Sollux in the past week, all of which he had undoubtedly ignored. He just couldn't bring himself to talk to him again. Eridan frowned when he approached his driveway. He parked, removing himself and the items he purchased from the vehicle.

He started up the stars, stopping at the door when a familiar buzzing sounded from the back pocket of his jeans. Eridan swallowed as he heard his phone vibrate from his back pocket. Slowly, he began to count the vibrates- hoping that there would only be three. Three would have meant it was just a text message coming through. More than three... That meant it would have been a phone call. He felt the first vibrate before the second came. He swallowed again at the third as he waited for the dreaded fourth- which never came. He stood for a moment, relieved, before stepping inside of his home.

He was planning on cooking that night but he just took the box of strawberries upstairs with him after throwing everything he collected from the store in his almost empty refrigerator. He felt depressed all of a sudden and needed very much to cuddle his box of strawberries while very slowly shoving them into his mouth one by one. He sat on his pillow, forgetting he had even gotten a text, and unsnapped the lid of the box of fruit.

It wasn't long before he absentmindedly ate half of them. Eridan realized how full he was and snapped the lid shut. He ran down the stairs and placed the remaining into the fridge, soon after deciding he should probably get ready for bed. He washed his hands in the kitchen sink then slowly turned to walk back upstairs. When he reached the top step he sighed and sat down at the on it.

He was used to living alone so all the lights were off. He was never one to be afraid of the dark because he was very strong. He was strong enough to destroy any threat that passed his way. But somehow he found the darkness unsettling matched up with the silence. He missed the day of company Sollux had brought to him. He felt his lip quiver before he rubbed the dampness away from his eyes. There was a sharp intake of breath before he lay down on his hallway floor right in front of the steps. He lay down on his side in fetal position whist he hugged his knees. Eridan had cried himself to sleep that night, something he had not done in quite some time.

Startled, he awoke. His phone had gone off once more, waking him. The first thought in his mind was the question of how long he was sleeping before dread sunk down into his shoulders. His phone had not stopped vibrating when it should have... Some one wanted to talk to him. He took a deep breath, thankful when he saw that the number did not show up on his caller id. The call only lasted a little while because it simply a customer scheduling him to redecorate their house.

He didn't have to take much schooling because, well... he looked pretty gay. It may be strange, but chances are if you look gay... People are more likely to ask you to be their home decorator. It didn't quite matter to him because he was quite wealthy... It was quite easy to make a living on Earth compared to what it was like back on his home planet. There was no jobs yes but that was not a releif at all. A job on Earth is a thousand times better than having to kill your own friends in order to survive.

Being genocidal was not because he hated land dwellers... He was somewhat proud of his blood yes but he shared His old friend Feferi's way of thinking: That there really was no reason why the color of someone elses blood makes them sny worse or better than anyone else. He was just afraid of regection so the only way he was accepted was by making himself hated and feared... Even that didn't work out so well.

A sigh escaped Eridans lips when he opened his phone the little envelope on the bottom left corner of his screen flashed with staccato blinks, signifying that there were one or maybe even several messages he missed. He decided that because he had been ignoring the phone for so long, he might as well open the stupid folder. Three message folders... looks like three people have been trying to get ahold of him. The first one was expected... Karkat. There was nothing out of the ordinary seeing Sollux's name underneath that. There was one name however that succedded in producing a loud yelp from Eridan and the contining action of droping the phone to the ground.

It took a few seconds to recooperate and hastily pick the phone up from the floor, It had no cracks (his case did quite a good job on preventing that dreadful outcome) so he imediately pressed his thumb against the contact folder and prepared to read the text that he was so anxious to read. The text he had gotten from Feferi Piexes.

W)(ale as t)(is maybe unexperc)(ded, I'd like to talk to you -Erifin. Please glub me a call if you get t)(is soon. I actually )(ave some waterfoul news! 38)

Her typing quirck was replacing all of her H's with two backwards parenthesis along with putting one or several dashed lines in front of a capital E... Because they made it look like a trident. She also had a nack for using fish puns which was quite annoying. It's like "yeah we get it you're nautically themed." Addmittingly he would use fish puns strictly when he was around her so he could "get on her good gills." He really did love her at one point but for now he had the affection for her as he would for a good friend, maybe even pale feelings but he had no need to make her feel uncomfortable after so many months of not even getting so much as a ")(i!"  
He contemplated giving her a call but he was to nervous to even hear her voice right now, so he went back and clicked on Karkat's name.

IVE BEEN STAYING WITH SOLLUX FOR A FEW DAYS NOW... HE TOLD ME NOT TO TELL YOU BUT HE TALKS ABOUT YOU NON STOP. IT APPEARS HE'S BEEN "THINKING SO MUCH ABOUT HIM EVER SINCE I STAYED THE NIGHT." I JUST THOUGHT I'D TELL YOU THAT BECAUSE HEY IT'S SOMETHING THAT MIGHT GET YOU TO ACTUALLY FUCKING TALK TO THE GUY. I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM BUT AT LEAST LET HIM DOWN WITHOUT PICKING A CLASSIC AMPORA "LET'S DUEL WITH SOLLUX." FIGHT.

TEXT ME PLEASE ERIDAN EVER SINSE YOU LEFT MY HOUSE I'VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOUR STUPID ASS PUTTING A FORK IN THE TOASTER LIKE THE DUMB SHIT YOU ARE. WWHAT HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN DOING BY YOURSELF ALL OF THIS DAMN TIME?

Yeah... looks like Kar could wait. Reading that helped a little and actually just made him feel good about reading _Sollux's_ text message. Maybe it was wrong of him to have avoided him for so long... It actually made Eridan feel quite foolish for his actions of the past week. He decided he would send Karkat a quick text before looking at the ones from Sollux.

wwell i threww some taco bell at a bunch of seagulls and i may or may not havve killed one

Eridan chuckled to himself before taking a look at what Sollux had sent. He never had the chance to read the whole thing. The first words were enough to get him out of the door and into his car... The message was sent only a few hours ago and he was not about to let Sollux do that to himself- It had read that he was going to be at the bar because Karkat was gone. Sollux was the kind of person who you just can not let drink when he was depressed... It would be a sure reapeat of what happened to him before he spent the night at Eridans house. Sollux was lucky to have been okay enough to not end up in the hospital, but whose to say he would not have gotten alcohol poisoning this time around?

It was not a pretty picture when he had gotten there. Eridan wasn't even sure how much sollux had had but there he was just sitting there, at six in the morning, staring blankly at an empty shot glass. He did not turn to look at who had walked through the door and he did not move his ears to acknowledge the fact that a door had even opened at all.  
The sight did not slow Eridan's pace in the least. He walked straight up to Sollux and pushed his shoulder hard enough to get his attention. Sollux instantly snapped out of his hazy trance then turned to Eridan with a happy yet sickening smile spreading over his face.

"Apora! ii2 youuuuuuuu!"

"Sol there is a fuckin m in my name you stupid fuck."

"Ampruna!"

"Son of a bitch Sol please come wwith me we need to get you sober... howw could you fuckin do this to me you selfish fucking asshole. You no wwhat maybe this is wwhy I can't fuckin date you! because you nevver stop drinkin! Do you knoww howw frustratin it is to knoww that you only actually see me wwhen you are drunk?"

"ED ii thiink you need two 2tep yeloiin. IIt'2 riuiniin the whole thiing!"

"WWHAT WWHOLE FUCKIN THING?"

"The thiing where you iignore me forever and ii attemptch somethiing 2tupiid 2o my kniight iin parple armbor cerb came n re2quop me."

"I... Let's go take you home Sol..."

"Can we go two your... your hou2e E... ED?"

Eridan turned to look at Sollux, heavily blushing at the sight. Sollux did this because he thought this was the only way Eridan would go and see him. All Sollux really had to do was call him and telll him such thoughts. Nobody really wants to start a relationship with an alcoholic do they? Well Eridan had no plans of trying to change Sollux, but he planned that after this he would help Sollux to become sober.

"Yeah... you can come wwith me. To my home."

It was really hard to do anything at all once Sollux had jumped out of his car like an exited puppy. He ripped open Eridan's door and pulled him up, Using his back to push the door closed. He then pulled Eridan forward as if his hands were a coller and his arms that of a leash. The next thing that happened was a nice clean throw on the living room couch and Sollux quite suddenly loosing his pants... and a red and blue pair of boxers.

Sol had been dying to know what Eridan and him had done the last time they were together, and what better way to find out than by doing what he wanted to do in order to weasel it out of Eridan? Eridan coughed and tried to stand, but Sollux pushed him back down, glaring mischeviously at his partner.

"diid we kii22 ED?"

Sollux took leeway of Eridans uncooperative partisanship, and hoisted himself off of his feet making sure he could sag into Eridans lap, his full drunken weight settled on top of him. His hands ascended Eridan's body until his lips were kissing the hair of his head. His hands found their way clumsily through Eridan's hair as well, and he pressed his chest against Eridan's face taking a large sniff of the lavender streak, letting out a small moan as the scent of expensive strawberry shampoo filled his nose.

Eridan frowned even though he had enjoyed the way Solluxs skin lay warm beside his face. In response to the ever so pleasant warmth, he moved his lips to meet with Sollux's neckline and opened his mouth ever so slightly to nibble his soft, lighlty yellow shoulder between his sharp teeth. He began suckling and nibbling tempestuously... He was unsure of why he was even stopping this but that changed when he realized that he did not desire to carry this out any longer. He was certain Sollux wasn't in control of his own thought process considering how intoxicated he happened to be. Eridan certainly didn't feel like taking advantage of the troll he had helped get home from the bar. He knew that doing so would only prove to be existent of something he would regret later, but no matter how hard he thought against what he was doing, Eridan couldn't just sustain himself from puting his hands on Sollux.

Sol fanned his legs out around ED, clutching onto him. The highblood had nothing to run to... He was trapped, But not an entirely unwilling participant. He sunk back into the couch, welcoming the others warm skin with a salivating mouth, but he was still discouraged to give Sollux the statement he had postulated. He glanced toward the open front door, where he could make out the view of his Subaru. He stared at it longingly, wishing for an escape... But it was useless. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Sollux grunted as his shoulder was bitten, but as soon ad Eridan stopped biting, Sollux let himself descend from the couch and back onto his feet. He kissed him again, this time more powerfully than what it had been the night before. Sollux pulled back, causing eridan to whimper in detest at his lips leaving his own. The lowblood then looked him solidly in the eyes as his hands flummoxed with Eridans belt.

"You can tell me, ED" he said. It didn't seem that he was going to keep putting up with Eridans refusal to speak.

He nodded and forced a "yes". from his mouth.

Sollux sat down between his knees and pulled out his bulge, just like that. There wasn't any form of caressing, touching or teasing. He just fucking engulfed Eridan, and anticipatorily sucked him down and nodded his head with lengthy, never-failing and heavenly gestures. Solluxs mouth was watering drastically; Eridan's bulge was soaked and dripping in under five seconds, and that wasn't just because of the slime. His whole body shuddered uncontrollably, and he fought to keep groans and gasps from escaping his mouth.

"fuck yes s-suck it sol, s-suck my bulge, j-just like that"

With that Sollux released him, replacing his mouth with a firm grasp of his hand.

"Diid we fuck, ED?" he whispered.

"No," he replied quickly, gasping for breath.

"Diid you want two?" Sollux asked.

It was a trick question with no real right answer. Obviously if this was the troll he had found himself horns over heels for for FUCKING YEARS the prospect of filling a pail with him had no doubt crossed his mind SEVERAL times.

"Sol, please," he said sheepishly, and unwillingly circulated his hips against the others hand. he wanted to say something else, to possibly inquire why he was doing this or just get him to stop somehow, but he couldn't bring himself to find the right words as all the energy and concentration in his body became centered around his throbbing tentabulge.

Sollux spread his legs wider so Eridan's sex could be more easily accessible. He started at him once more putting his lips to the base of his bulge right behind his clit, sucking on the sensitive flesh and tonguing it at the same time. Eridans whole body shook in pleasure and it wouldn't stop. He wasn't sure if he was going pass out or cum all over Solluxs face. He tried everything in his power to resist either of those things.

"Diid ii do thii2 to you?" He asked in an angry tone. "Diid helple22 liitle 2ollux 2uck your fat bulge?"

"No," he said, gritting his teeth through the pleasure. "Sol, my God, wwhy are you doin this? cant wwe talk about this later...wwhen youre not shit faced drunk?"

He put Eridans bulge fully in his mouth, sucked it hard, then let it plop loudly out from his mouth like a large, sopping wet lollipop.

"No," he growled. "You're goiing to fuckiing fuck me Eriidan." And with that he went back to his bulge, taking him slowly and deeply, sliding it partially into his throat, fucking eridan with his mouth.

Eridan couldn't help but groan, and he couldn't help but become louder. ED didn't know why sol was doing this. If it was his intent to degrade him, there were more convenient ways of doing it rather then giving him fantastic head.

"Let me hear that you love iit, ED" Sollux gasped at Eridan between his sucking. He had no choice but to oblige, because Sollux began twirling his tongues around his tentabulge as he pumped him with his mouth.

He let out a loud, short groan making his pleasure audible.

"fuck yes Sol! fuck my bulge wwith your mouth oh god please fuckin dont stop dont you ever fuckin sto-aaahhh fuck!"

Sollux had gently shifted his hands underneath Eridan, cupping his posterior ever so nicely in order to pull himself against the other, the whole time just thrusting his mouth over his purple shaft while letting his lustful, animalistic moans grow louder with every pump. Eridan could tell that sollux wanted to do this to him, he liked hearing him moan and wanted him to be as loud and as obvious about how much he liked it as possible. That wasn't hard for Eridan, because he didn't need to concentrate to verbalize his pleasure. he just had to stop holding back his obvious enjoyment.

"Oh God, Sol," he moaned, putting his hands onto the back of his head to feel him as he bobbed restlelssly over his bulge. "Don't stop. Please... don't ever stop... Sollux... Oh shiiit..."

Despite his plea, Sollux had removed his bulge from his mouth. he moved up, pulled his shirt off and stuck is tongue into Eridans gills.

"Fuck yes! Oh God I love that!"

That didn't last long either, though, because suddenly Sollux was standing up straight and turning around, lifting Eridans hands and pulling him to his bedroom.

"Eriidan... II... II need you two 2leep wiith me. I need you two 2leep wiith me because II've been wanting two do iit ever 2iinse II realii2ed ju2t how god damned ama2iing you are. Fuck Eriidan..."

He had no idea what was going through his mind, but he didn't care. Sollux was going to make love to him. He pulled him through the door and backed him up into the bed frame. Arousal swept over him as he was thrown down onto his bed. As they kissed, Sollux pulled at the waistband of his boxers. Eridan gratefully moaned.

"IIt'2 2uch a 2hame. That no one'2 ever fucked a 2weet little troll liike you."

His boxers were off and his bulge settled back into his mouth, Sol kept going. Eridan screamed as he reached a wonderful climax right there in Solluxs mouth, slime poured from his lips, drenching his face as he struggled to swallow Eridans slime. Eridans bulge became sensitive to the touch as the orgasm ended. "Pl-please, st-stop," he panted as Sollux released him again, his bulge sheathed naturally, thinking it had done its job in reproduction after spilling all of its genetic material.

"You came already?" he smiled at him. "IIt i2 niice to have 2omeone do that for you, ii2n't it? make you cum? you diidnt need to u2e your hand2 becau2e ii diid all the work for you"

he sat up, and gave sollux a deep kiss. they both panted when it broke. "please let me fuck you noww... i wwant to fuck you."

"What?" he laughed. "You would ju2t fuck liike a horny bulge2lut."

"Huh?" he frowned. After all this, had he proven to be not enough for him to sleep with?

Without warning, he had stood them both up on their knees. His hands rested on Eridans shoulders. remember what II 2aiid two you iin the parkiing lot?"

"Wwhat?" he knew exactly what sollux was talking about but he had no idea what it had to do with anything right now.

"You're what II need Eridan. So ju2t... 2top. Just plea2e be... My Eriidan... II diidnt liike how you acted after we kii22ed... liike 2ome 2heepiish liitle biitch who was afraiid two talk to me. II liike the ornery and annoyiing douche lord ED a lot better than the ED who avoiid2 me every fuckiing chance he get2" His hands reached down to rub his nook. "ii alway2 knew you wanted two have 2ex wiith me though."

Eridan frowned again and kissed his neck. "Sollux" His lips moved upward. "fucking." And... then again. "Captor" he giggled "you are fuckin drunk"

His last kiss was placed perfectly, right below Solluxs left ear. Disarmed, he shivered. he hadn't even realized how sensitive his neck was until now. He moaned and pressed his warm and slippery nook against the skin of Eridans leg.

"make me cum wiith your nook. II need iit." he pulled the two of them flat onto the bed. The way he straddled Eridans leg caused him to slip forward until he felt Sols heat against his own quivering sex. they both shook in each other's arms. This felt so much better than Solluxs mouth.

Lost in desire for Sollux, he wasted no time in fulfilling his request. He pressed his nook against Solluxs, their clits rubbed together. It wasn't quite what Sollux had meant when he asked but there were no complaints. Eridan made a face at how quickly Sollux seemed to loose his composure.

Sollux screamed before mouthing the words "Oh, holy 2hiit!" over and over... as if he was some sort of brocken recording. Sollux was in an etire loss of control as His nook convulsed against Eridans. One of his arms pulled him by his back so that his face met the mustard blood. The other groped his ass, pushing his hips into Solluxs. he held Eridan there. Though he lay still, his body vibrated against ED's and his nook quivered into Eridans.  
This alone was overwhelming for Eridan, but know

ing that he had caused Sollux to orgasm is what was truly mind-blowing... He was supposed to be the virgin and his own orgasm wasn't even close to hitting.

"Oh 2hiit." The hand on his ass held Eridan's hips still. "ED! 2T-2TOP!, p-please."

"Sol, wwhat are you doin?"

"2hiit, 2orry, iit'2 ju2t... when I cum that hard, iit get2... 2o damn fuckiing 2en2iitiive."

"oh..." The troll was in agony, his nook was begging for release that he was afraid he would never get. He had no desire to hurt Sollux in order to get it, but the the fact that his nook was pressed so snugly against his own was torturing him. He wanted to finish himself off right there against Solluxs plump yellow sex, he wanted to cum all over Sollux the way Sollux had come on him. Thinking that he, the virgin, had gotten Sollux off so well and so suddenly; only turned him on more, making his situation worse.

"Sol, I'm j-just soooo hot," he whimpered.

"II know you are ED. J-Ju2t let me re2t my eye2 for a moment. Then ii'll be okay. Ju2t a liittle..." he didn't finish his sentence as his eyelids fluttered closed.

He seemed to have passed out, his breathing was slowed and his mouth hung open already. "Sollux?" Eridan asked desperately.  
He felt suddenly scared. He thought Sollux would teach him how make love to him all night. Or at least that he would receive some form of sexual release. This was torture and he was nearly in tears... Sollux was right there next to him and he still felt so terribly alone. Then he remembered what Sol had said to him earlier in the parking lot. Sollux probably didn't remember anything from last night. he just now mentioned that he didn't even fully remember that the two of them kissed at all... he thought it had been a dream. He was drunk then, and he was drunk again now. The thought of waking up the following morning began to frighten Eridan. What if he had just blacked out entirely? What would Sollux do to him if he had found Eridan laying next to him in his bed?

He couldn't let that happen and it was entirely out of the question, he had to make Sollux remember this night, because he knew that he himself would never be able to forget the way Sollux had made him scream. He crawled on top of Sollux and leaned over his mouth with his own, he hesitated before he pressed his mouth to Solluxs. Almost instantly the other awoke with a moan, this was music to Eridans ears. He hardly had time to process what was happening as he was suddenly pushed back onto a dirty pillow that smelled just like Solluxs hair, he tried to absorb that lovely smell of honey and bar soap before he felt something wet engulf his right horn.

"Oh!" he cried out as Sollux sucked on the base of his horn.

He bit his lip, his hand instantly traveling down to his nook so he could calm its eager plead of release, at least that is where his hand would have gone had Sollux not used his psionics to stop it. Foolishly, Eridan attempted to use his other hand to pleasure himself but Sollux was way ahead of him, pinning that hand, along with the other, above Eridans head.  
"Sol!" He wasn't quite sure if he was calling his name out in pleasure... or in that of a plead, but it only caused Sollux to snicker as his mouth devoved his horn. Just like his gills however, it wasn't something that lasted long. Sollux most definately knew how to bait someone in bed with them.

Sollux stood, holding eridans entire body down on the bed with his psionics.

"ED... iim tiired. ii thiink iill ju2t leave you liike that untiil iim done 2leepiing... fuckiing 2hiit ii had no iidea how needy you really were, you're ju2t a horny liittle boy, one who 2cream2 2o loud for hii2 bulge two be 2ucked... one who wouldnt 2top moaniing for me to keep 2uckiing on hii2 giil2... you have been wearing me down to the core wiith your reque2t2 and a2 long a2 iim teachiing you new thiing2, how about ii teach you a lesson for beiing 2uch a pe2t"

Eridan would have been happy to comply with Solluxs so called "punishment" had his nook not been on the brink of orgasm for the past 15 minutes. ED was quick to rebuttal, he had no intention of letting Sollux sleep. He would make him see that he deserved to have his time with Sollux, after everything they had been through together, there was no way he was letting him just fall back asleep.  
"Oh puh-lease Sol, any "punishment" you havve in store... wwould only p-provve to get me to cum all ovver the place. My pretty little nook wwould dirty your sheets more so than they already havve been... you're so stupid Sol did you not knoww there is a fuckin thing called a bucket?"

"oh, there wiill be no bucket ED"

"wwha-"

Eridans voice was cut off by none other than his own scarf. Sollux used his hands to tie it, making sure to plant a kiss on Eridans forehead before reaching under his back and pulling him upwards against him.

"2orry... yeah... you talkiing ii2nt goiing to be a thiing that wiill happen toniight... ii thiink iill keep that on for... quiite a whiile"  
Eridan eyed the troll with curiosity, he tried asking about the scarf, but his attempts were translated into muffled syllables. His questions were not to be answered but only added onto when he saw what sollux had held in his fingers. How the fuck did he even get that?

"2ee thii2?" sollux asked, holding up a riding crop.

"mmmhf" eridan replied with a nod, and a blush

"thii2 ii2 for you" he then held up the riding crop for eridan to see "and iim 2ure you would ju2t love to know what thii2 ii2 for"

In almost no time at all Sollux had Eridan bent over the edge on the bed, he released the psionics on his legs, but still kicked his foot against the inner thighs, that were now hanging of the bed, in order to get them to open much wider than what they already were. He attached his psionics to his ankles to prevent eridan from being able to close his legs. ED allowed his head to rise in shock as he felt something entirely unexpected fill his nook.

"Sollux just... oh my god." he thought with wide eyes and pursed lips, oh god could he feel the blush fill his face faster than Karkat running to TrollWalMart because they were selling 50% off all shitty romcoms.

Sollux began playing with the Eridan, pulling it out and then pushing it back in. Every time Sollux pulled it out Eridan would groan into the scarf. He was so happy because he knew in moments he would finally be able to orgasm.

Sollux slapped Eridans clenched ass with the riding crop and laughed, "Don't you dare cum, you horny bulge 2lut." With that the torture ensued. He started to feel the clit of his nook, wiggling his pinky finger back and forth over it, snickering every time he received the muffled moans and groans from Eridans throat. The whole time he was relentlessly pulling a single bulge in and out of eridan, adding to the wondrous torture of it all.

When his tongues found themselves deep into ED's neck, he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. He slipped his tongue out, to return teasing his sensutive little gills. Sollux nibbled at his jawline with his sharp teeth, causing eridan to make a sound that sounded like that of a fucking animal. His tongue found its way back inside of his gills, only to return to the base of his jawline. Over and over again he repeats the process, knowing how close Eridan remained and how badly he just wanted to cum. Eridans hips started trembling, Eridan was nearly about to cum without Sols consent, oh but Sollux wasn't going to have that. Sollux abruptly stopped and stood once more.

He released the psionics completely, helping the other to stand up and then pushed gently on Eds shoulder. Eridan was pushed into a kneel before Sollux with his eyes lowered to the ground, his knees and feet were once again spread by the sparks of psionics.

"You were clo2e to fuckiing cummiing werent you ED?"

"mhs sohlmlx," was his muffled response.

"Diid you liike when I fucked you?" He inquired.

"mhhgd fmhk mhs"

"ii cant fuckiing hear you ed'

Sollux removed the scarf, pulling eridan by the hair up to his mouth. He kissed him, gently, and swiped his tongues between the highbloods lips, just grazing his scarp teeth with them before slipping them back into his own mouth. But their lips stayed locked, and eridan took his opportunity to open his own. Solluxs mouth opened in response, ready to accept Eridans tongue and about to offer his own when suddenly ed's tongue forcefully rolled and coiled, slashing into his mouth. The deepness of the kiss set off a trigger as Solluxs body quivered in pleasure. His fingers gripped Eridans horns, before he released them in order to embrace eridan in a tender hug, his body pressed sweetly against Eridan.

The lowblood smiled and removed the hold, then stood up once more to push him onto his back on the bed.

"you're allowed to come when you need two..."

Sollux spread Eridans legs apart, bending down betweenhis legs in order to take Eridans nook in his mouth, he pushed his fingers deep into his nook, and pulled then quickly out, only so he could ram them in once more.

"Please, Sol," he mumbled between moans. "keep doin that. If you keep that up, I'm gonna-"

The last word of the sentence was replaced by a long grunt. His nook wobbled as if he were still trying to hold it in but just couldn't. Sollux loved the way he shook against his mouth. It made him feel accomplished... and very tired.

"Fuck," he panted as his orgasm wound down, purple slime covering a majority of Solluxs face and bed. "Fuck, fuck, oh ahhh f-FUCKKKKKKKKKK!" he slammed his fist into the bed. His tone seemed more angry than aroused. But he was soon calm again as he leaned down to pull Sollux up to him. Eridan rolled onto his back, pulling Solluxs tired body on top of him, laying him against his chest as he buzzed happily.

They fell asleep that way... hot, sticky, and covered with a ridiculous amount of violet and yellow slime. But before the panting and kissing and hugging finally died down, Eridan kissed a single horn of the other and whispered ever so quitely ot to him. "I'm in lovve wwith you... Sollux Captor."

Sollux had heard what had been said, but pretended not to have actually heard it. He went into a false sleep that soon turned into a true slumber. It was an hour later that Eridan had found his sleep as well.


	9. In Which Feferi Receives a Reply

The girls sat together, giggling and laughing like they hadn't done in quite some time. They chose to discuss many things, and why wouldn't they? The absence of friends certainly breeds curiosity that pertains to one another. The funny thing , however, was that the subject had currently been changed to that of Eridan.  
One of the girls ceased her fit of giggling long enough to gain composure- her yellow eyes hesitated as they fixated themselves upon a similar pair of eyes.

"Feferi... Did He Ever Happen To Reply To Your Recent Attempt Of Correspondence?"

She returned the glance through her fuchsia goggles, running a gray hand through her cascade of curly black hair.

"W)(ale, No... But I do )(ope so soon!" She said, her bubbly personality seeping into her words in such a way that it could make anyone listening at least smile.

Another girl sat in the room with them, her smile fading quickly- she wasn't feeling to good, but still tried very hard to be social with her friends.

"Equius pr0mised t0 c0me... But I'm still n0t sure why any0ne w0uld ch00se Eridan 0ver s0llux..."

"Aradia, It's because of w) (appened between t)(e two of you... I didn't wis)( for any )(orribubble problems to..."

After Feferi's comment trailed off, things got very quiet in the room- the only sound to greet their ears was the hush of their own steady breathing. It was an eeirie silence, like waves on the beach when noone else stood on it's coastline but a single person willing to listen.  
Aradia let out a sigh after many looks of dismay were exchanged. Her long black hair hid her face in its gentle waves as she left the room. She never bothered to close the door behind her as she walked slowly away from them.  
Feferi smiled at Kanaya, a little talking was exchanged, and they agreed they would attempt to contact Eridan again. Their whole reasoning on the matter, was pretty much an agreement that they _**so totally**_ wouldn't want to get the group back together without the _glorious Prince of Hope_, did they?  
Giggles were heard from bedroom as Aradia found a comfortable seat on Fef's Way-To-Pink sofa. Her eyes burned as tiny rust droplets streaked down her cheeks, the thin water dripped from her chin as she remembered how eagerly she had left someone... when they had needed her the most.  
Quickly, she wiped them away as her friends walked into the room, bearing news that had aroused her interest as soon as she saw look on her friends porciline doll face.  
"Kanaya... what is it?" Aradia inqired.  
"It Appears We've Gotten Some Unexpected Form Of Reply."

Eridan could not believe how hard it was to convince Sollux out of his bed- He was reduced to begging when he learned that tickling Sol was a quick way to get a foot to the face.  
In the end (with a huff and a haughty throw of a pillow to Sollux's face) he decided to just let Sollux wake up on his own accord. He had no trouble deciding what to do to pass his time, because a shower was on his mind practically before he even woke up. His hand found the door knob and twisted it open. He removed his clothing and folded them neatly on the bathroom counter before closing the door.  
It was disappointing to Eridan that he had to borrow clothing from Sollux because he refused to wear his own two days it a row. (Odd that he never mentioned to tell Sollux how great he thought his shirt smelled.) Much to Eridan's surprise, the bathroom was actualy clean- not a spot to be seen. 'I might just make this my favvorite room in Sol's house' Eridan thought to himself as he pulled off his glasses and set them on top of his little clothes pile.  
A chuckle was given at the thought before he pulled back the curtain and stepped into Sol's shower. He was left to admire the adhesive ducks on the floor of the bathtub, rolling his eyes at their stupidly happy faces. 'Ducks don't evven smile!' he thought, annoyed at how dumb they looked, 'That's fuckin retarded!'  
Doing his best to ignore the faces of the slightly demonic looking ducks, he turned the water to warm and stepped away from it's stream before actually turning the water on. His hand felt around for suitible warmth. When such warmth was found, he stepped beaneath the water- letting his perfect hair fall flat underneath the droplets. When he heard the door open he knew Sollux must have come in to use the bathroom, but instead he heard a yawn. The yawn was followed by words that Eridan had not expected to hear.

"You ju2t got a text from FF... 2hould II open iit for you... or..."

Eridan did his best to reply with caution, telling Sollux it was okay to open it and read what it said- considering that he forgot to reply to her already because of Sollux's little escapade.

"God." Sollux said, blushing. "II'm 2o 2orry about that. II feel 2o fuckiing 2tupiid for doiing what II diid."

"Sol wwhat are you evven talkin about? You'vve been stupid long before yah evven started drinkin."

"Do you have a death wii2h Ampora? II wa2 tryiing two fuckiing apologiize!"

"Don't you mean Apora? Haha... look Sol I wwas just playin... If it means anythin... I accept your apology."

There was a pause before the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back was heard by Eridan. He turned around to see that Sollux had decided to join him in the shower. Sollux turned his face down, almost as if he was trying to make himself appear much smaller than he actually was.  
There was a look of concern painted across Eridans face, as if the look alone was a question towards Sollux's behavior. A strong hand was placed gently over Sollux's shoulder, but the troll still chose to keep his face hidden.

"FF a2ked if you wanted two 2ee a moviie wiith her... and her friiend2... 2he mentiioned that a lot of people we knew would be there."

Eridan was suddenly overwhelmed, Sollux was showing a part of himself to Eridan that he had never seen before and it made him feel special to know that Sollux trusted Eridan enough to expose himself like this. A smile spread across the seadwellers face as he kissed the very top of 2ollux's head.

"Did she noww?" He replied.

A sharp intake of breath was taken very suddenly from Sollux, and then out of nowhere he was embraced by the wet trembling arms of a crying troll.

"You 2tiill fuckiing liike her don't you! Plea2e... fuckiing plea2e ED. You ju2t can't fuckiing do thii2 two me."

His words were hard to understand, almost incomprehensible through the chokes and sobs. Eridan was only slightly taken aback, but the look of confusion was replaced with a small smile. Looking down he cupped Sollux's chin in his palm, lifting Sol's face so his eyes could meet his own.

"Did I not tell you that I lovved you Sol? I wwill nevver break your heart the way she did Sollux. I havve fought too hard for too long for you, and I wwouldn't dare Jepordize that for some fish princess obsessed wwith usin nautical terminology."

His sentence was enough to let Sollux smile but he had no words to say back to him, just a pair of sparkling red and blue eyes that revealed how happy he truely was in that moment. Eridan leaned forward to kiss him, light lips lifting Sollux's spirits as they made his body tremble. Ironic how he he could drown in such a beautiful kiss, despite the fact that there was much more water than lips.  
The shower went on with a heat of mingling bodies and warm kisses, just until the water ran short. The shower had accomplished a whole lot of nothing, yet they were still happy. They could go on that way for the rest of their lives if they wanted, acomplishing nothing... and they would still be happy- As long as they had each other to stand by to acomplish that same nothingness as the other.  
Eridan realized in that moment that he had no problem with being Sollux's Eridan... because he was in fact his Sollux, no one elses. He gave himself completely over to Eridan, and the honor was almost to great to handle- overwhelming and beauiful. He smiled, a few tears forming in his eyes whilst he coverd his lips with his hand to hide their quivering from Sollux.  
However, the other was quick to notice the tears as Sollux's eyes never left Eridan's water adorned body.

"What ii2 iit ED?" He said, putting his shirt on in a way Eridan had dubbed perfectly. "ii2 2omthiing botheriing you?"

"Sol... I think you are dowwnright beautiful. I knoww this has got to be so fuckin silly for yah, but i nevver actually got to.. I mean I knoww things sorta just happened last night... but I wwanna go into this knowwin that I asked... I nevver asked you if... I mean wwill you... wwill you be..." He blushed furiously, unable to finish his words.

Sollux instantly knew what Eridan's stutters were all about, and what the question was going to be. He watched as ED turned his face away from him, but not before a gentle hand was pressed across his cheek, softly as ever pushing his face back towards him.

"Sol... I."

A finger was pressed against his mouth- hushing his words so Sollux could speak instead.

"IIt'2 very brave of you to a2k ED, but there ii2 no way iin hell that II'd let _you_ beat _me_ into askiing _you_ two be miine."

The blushes on their faces were impossible not to notice and Sollux knew how nervous Eridan must have been, becuase he was feeling just as shakey. He decided to try hard to wihdraw a laugh from Eridan. It was successful, as he chose to get down on one knee with a dramatic look formed onto his face and take Eridans hand.

"Eridan Ampora wiill you be _my boyfriiend_?"

Eridan blushed while simultaneously trying not to laugh. He took a deep breath, leaned down and smiled.

"Nothin in the wworld wwould make me happier."


End file.
